Thin Lines
by Selenity Jade
Summary: [NEW Chapter!] BV Fic. What happens when Goku gets tired of Buruma and Vejiita fighting all the time? He sticks them in a room with no way out for two full weeks!
1. Prologue

**Thin Lines**  
_By Selenity Jade  
Prologue_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ, though I'd like to own Vejiita for an hour or six.

**Note:** This is a reread, not a reedit. Meaning I am reading this fic over and any changes made are quick little edits done because I saw them, not because I'm purposely going through and changing anything. It is also an old fic, almost PWP but not quite. I will be writing a new chapter of this fic after I finish, so look for it soon!

**X**

"Now!"

"No!"

"Listen you-"

"Get this through your thick head-"

"Bitch!"

"Jackass!"

"Weakling!"

"Coward!"

"Fat ass!"

"Evil bastard!"

"Ugly whore!"

"Monkey!"

"Dog!"

"Furiza's bitch!"

"Hey cool it, guys!" Goku stepped between one angry blue-haired woman and a seriously pissed Saiyajin no Ouji.

"I am _no_ one's bitch, you pathetic excuse for a female!" Vejiita hissed, the air around him sparkling with Saiyajin rage.

"Ha! You were Furiza's lapdog, you cold-hearted bastard!" Buruma snapped back. "What are you going to do? Kill me? Try it! You'll feel like a big bad man then, wouldn't you? Disintegrating a weak, defenseless human onna," she sneered.

"You want it? Fine," he agreed with a smirk and started gathering a ki ball in his right hand.

"Vejiita!" Goku snapped sharply. "You won't kill her. Buruma, stop egging him on!"

"Oh, I will kill her."

"He deserves it, Son-kun!"

"_STOP IT!_" Goku roared suddenly. Both looked at the normally calm and good-natured man in shock. "That's better. You two seriously need to learn to get along."

Vejiita snorted causing Buruma to glare at him. "He's lucky I allow him to live here! I am not his servant!"

"Such a low-bred human as yourself should feel honored to serve me," Vejiita stated arrogantly.

She screamed and lunged at him, only to be caught by Goku. "Now, Buruma, that's no way to act," he chided. He glared at Vejiita. "Don't insult her, Vejiita."

"Do not order me around, Kakarotto!" Vejiita snarled and stomped out of the kitchen.

Buruma fumed. "The bastard! The arrogant worthless monkey boy deserves a serious beating! Son-kun, kick his ass!" she screamed.

Goku put his hands over his ears. "That's it! I can't take it any more!" He ran from the kitchen and launched into the sky. _I've got to figure out a way to get those two to stop fighting._

**X**

_The nerve of that ass!_ Buruma stomped up the stairs angrily. _Calling me ugly. Calling me a WHORE! GAH! I should just invent a machine to kill him. Stupid, arrogant bastard would deserve it._ She angrily ripped her bedroom door open, stomped in, and slammed it behind her. After that senseless act of rage, she calmed down considerably.

_Why does he have to be such an ass? I fix his gravity room, I cook him dinner, I repair his armor, and I heal the bastard every time the damn machine blows up when he's in it! Do I get one thank you? Even a grunt in gratitude? Hell no. That would mean the cold-hearted Saiyajin no Ouji actually cared what I do for him._ She sat down at her desk, flipping on her laptop.

_I may as well work on that atom ionizer that Dad wanted me to look at. I won't get much done while fuming about my holier-than-thou roommate._ She sighed and quickly pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. Reading over the data collected, she quickly noticed the mathematical error that caused the implosion. She corrected it and emailed it to her father.

_Now what?_ She looked out towards her balcony. _If that bastard wasn't out there in the gravity room, I'd go swimming. But knowing my luck, he'd know I was there and stop his training just to aggravate me. Stupid Saiyajin._ _I don't know what freaking possessed me to invite him to my home. I must have been insane._ She grunted and stood up. Walking towards her balcony, she slid the door open and stepped out. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the spring air.

She was finding it hard to imagine that all this could be gone in two and a half short years. _Do they even have a chance?_ She prayed to Kami that the preparations would be enough. Enough to stop those monsters that Dr. Gero is creating. She often wished she could find his lab and have it destroyed before those cyborgs were complete.

She glanced up at the pale blue sky. She knew Goku was extremely strong and has defeated everything that had come before him, but would it be enough? Would Piccolo and Gohan's strength be enough? Would Vejiita even the odds? _Damn! I can never get him out of my mind!_ She shook her head, trying to dislodge the Saiyajin from her thoughts.

She supposed he was sexy in that dark, muscular, evil type of way. He was graceful; she'd give him that. Whenever she had caught sight of him warming up in the yard on the rare mornings she was up early enough, she always felt awed that someone so cruel and heartless could possess the grace of a dancer. His movements were often fluid and he performed them flawlessly. His compact steel muscles rippled beneath his dark skin with every movement.

Buruma shook her head. _What in the hell am I thinking? This is Vejiita: Asshole Prince from Hell._ She glanced down at the gravity room, instantly noticing it was turned off. _That's odd._ Every other time she and Vejiita got into an all-out fight he would storm into the gravity room and attempt to kill himself. She shrugged. She knew she went overboard earlier. _I should have never called him Furiza's bitch. He just makes me so damn mad and my mouth spurts insults at him trying to inflict him with as much hurt as he inflicts on me. I suppose Son-kun is right. We should get along. Too bad it'll be a cold day in Hell before that would happen._

**X**

_That pathetic Onna's life has dramatically shortened. She will learn not to fuck with the Saiyajin no Ouji._ Vejiita growled. Raising his ki, he increased his speed, flying towards _his_ island. _The one place on this worthless planet I do not have to listen to her bitching. How dare she! She knows nothing about my life. She knows nothing! She does not know the torture, insults, and abuse I suffered in my life just to survive. Her life is a goddamn picnic compared to what I went through. What hardships has that pitiful excuse for a female ever suffered? A broken nail? Sprained ankle? Damn bitch._ He clenched his fists in anger. _Why the fuck do I put up with her disrespect, her annoying bitching, her loud mouth? Hell, why do I continue to put up with this planet? Why not blow the damn thing to hell and be done with it. The cyborgs gone, poof. Kakarotto gone, blasted into the Other World. The loud Onna dead. Why don't I do it?_

Vejiita slowed and landed on a large island. He looked up and smirked. _Something that Onna does not know about._ The entire island was covered with a tropical jungle that welcomed the rogue prince happily. Vejiita padded lightly into the dense vegetation, quickly making his way along the new path. His mind still caught up in the fight earlier. _And to add to my annoyance, that brain-damaged, third-class, soft-hearted Saiyajin had the audacity to tell me I should get along with the blue-haired witch!_ He ground his teeth in frustration. Turning towards a large tree, he jumped into the air to land on a large branch. He walked towards the trunk of the tree and sat down, his back pressed against the tree. He crossed his arms over his chest with his legs crossed in front of him and sighed.

_This is humiliating._ Vejiita looked out over his island. He didn't know why he found this place so inviting, it just was. He was able to let his pride go, here. No enemies to hide his weaknesses from. No Kakarotto to flaunt his superior strength. Just the jungle and him.

He closed his eyes, breathing the air, attempting to calm his rage. He had suppressed his pride too often under Furiza. He had to _bow_ to the destroyer of his entire race. He had to obey the monster that killed his father, taking away his birthright. What did that Onna know? He had to hide his emotions for so long, it was second nature. He couldn't be _nice_ or thank her. It wouldn't come out. _I have never known emotions other than rage, hatred, and the desire to fight. That is all I know how to feel and she expects me to suddenly turn into a worthless Z fighter!_ Vejiita couldn't help but wonder if he was doomed to be second best for the rest of his life. _Kakarotto feels and he has achieved what I was supposed to. He has achieved the power that was to be mine by my birthright, my breeding, and my destiny. Is it because I cannot feel?_

Vejiita grimaced. That couldn't be it, could it? Emotions were weaknesses, weren't they? Yet, if they are, why does a third-class Saiyajin who _feels_ achieve what he could not? He grumbled. His only reason for living was to be the strongest, the best. _After Kakarotto and Furiza were thought dead, I felt nothing. I felt nothing. I laughed and went on how I was now the best, but in all truth, I felt nothing._ Vejiita had been lost. No reason to live any longer and no place to go. Completely lost. His revenge taken from him, his rival gone, everything that he had fought against, gone. He was the last living Saiyajin and completely without a purpose, a plan.

Then that loud Onna with her cerulean hair had invited him to stay with her. Years of training had kept him from gaping at her. He had killed her friends, almost destroyed her planet, threatened to kill her, and continually threatened her friends, and she had decided to invite him to stay at her home? His first thought had been that she was insane. Her logic defied him. You killed your enemy; you didn't invite them home! What the hell had she been on? Vejiita chuckled at that memory. His had begun to wonder if she had smuggled some of those native plants of Korat-sei that caused hallucinations and delusions home and had been eating them. He later learned that this planet had its own substances that had that effect on people. Things called drugs. He could have sworn she was on something.

She had provided for him, and her mother had doted on him, much to his annoyance. _That Onna's mother is a complete moron. I am surprised she lived long enough to birth a child, let alone one as intelligent as the Onna._ He had stayed, waiting for the Namek dragonballs to regenerate. Then, he had learned that his rival was not dead. Not dead. He was still second best. He had snatched on that thought like a man drowning. Something to strive for again! A purpose. He had taken off in that space ship the Onna's father had built and went in search of Kakarotto. He supposed he had been actually _happy_ in some sort of sick twisted way that the Saiyajin had survived. He could then find the secret to Supersaiyajin and become stronger. Defeat him. And he'd had a purpose.

He had then reached _another_ defeat because of the softhearted Saiyajin. He had searched the galaxy and no Kakarotto. The foolish bastard had eluded him. Almost out of fuel, he had returned to the mud-ball his rival called home. Maybe he had returned. When he had been told the Saiyajin hadn't returned, he had nearly killed that fool human with the stupid hair cut. He hadn't known what to do. Then the blue-haired Onna that continued to mystify him had taken the matter out of his hands and ordered him to shower. He hadn't smelled _that_ bad. He hated bad hygiene and was fanatical about showering. _Stupid Onna._ He had followed her, having nowhere else to go, nothing else to do. He had let her order him into the shower, let her dress him in hideous clothing, and let her feed him. Anyone else, he would have killed. But not her. _She was the only person who stood up to me, besides the fool Kakarotto and he had no reason to fear me, he was after all stronger, even if I hated to admit it even to myself. But that Onna, she did not care that I could snap her in half with no effort at all. She did not care I had nearly caused the human race to be erased from the galaxy. She was not afraid of me. And I am happy for it. I love the smell of fear and make it a point to be feared, but for some fool reason, I do not wish _her_ to fear me. I don't understand it._

He sighed. This was getting him nowhere. He knew that for some odd and stupid reason he felt _something_ for the Onna. He didn't understand what or even _why_ he felt that something for her. He shouldn't have. Even now, he only felt rage and hatred for everyone and everything. Except her. He felt hatred for her, sure, but there was something else. An attraction, he guessed. But if felt like more than that. _Maybe it's just lust._

Groaning, Vejiita tried to shut out the memory of her swaying hips, full breasts that bounced ever so lightly when she walked. Her rear swaying back and forth, as she had led him to the shower so long ago. He knew he was attracted to her, much to his annoyance. No mere onna had ever captured his attention. All his energy had been spent training to defeat Furiza. Now, his energy should be spent trying to defeat Kakarotto. But no, he had to lust after a weakling! That's what was most vexing. He lusted after a weak human! Not a strong warrior like he had thought he would mate with when he got around to it. Not a disrespectful little weakling, but a female who catered to _him_. Yet, the little Onna had twisted his entire life around. Now, he was attracted to a weak, scientist who called him monkey-boy on a regular basis!

He hated her and wanted her at the same time. He smirked. Luckily, she wasn't irresistible; otherwise, he'd be doomed. He loved arguing with her, truly told. Her eyes sparkled when she was angry with him. Half the time he wanted to kill her and the other half he wanted to rip her clothes off, slam her into the nearest wall, and fuck her until she was hoarse from screaming his name. He wanted to feel those perfect breasts in his strong hands, those long, shapely legs wrapped around his waist, his teeth buried into her supple neck.

He groaned. Damn fantasies. He glared as he reacted and attempted to think about Kakarotto and his harpy of a mate, Furiza destroying his planet, Zarbon's ugly transformation, and felt himself calm. He supposed it was ironic. He wanted the damn weak Onna. He wanted to talk with her and yell at her, protect her and hate her, caress her and kill her. Damn her!

He stood up on his tree and powered up. _I have wasted enough time. I need to train._ He took off into the air. Back to Capsule Corporation.

**X**

"Hey, Buruma-san!" Goku called out, cheerfully.

"Son-kun, nice to see you," Buruma greeted. "What brings you here? If you're looking for that bastard, Vejiita, he isn't here. We had another argument this morning and he disappeared."

"No, I wasn't looking for Vejiita, I was actually looking for you."

She cocked her head at him curiously. "Why?"

He grinned mysteriously. "Oh, I need to take you somewhere."

She eyed him warily. "Where?"

"Heaven."

She blinked. "Huh?"

"Sorry, Buruma!" He grabbed her and heaved her over his shoulder. Buruma shrieked and pounded him with small fists. He put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

**X**

Goku appeared in the air in front of Vejiita with a small _zap._ Vejiita snarled. "What the _hell_ are you doing here, idiot?"

"I need you to come with me," he said happily.

Vejiita snorted. "I will do nothing of the sort, Kakarotto."

"Sorry, Vejiita," Goku said with a grin. He powered up into Supersaiyajin, slammed his elbow onto Vejiita's head, knocking the Saiyajin no Ouji unconscious. _Good thing he hadn't powered up._ Goku carried the smaller warrior under his arm and grinned. _This will teach them!_ He put his fingers to his forehead once more and vanished.

**X**

AN: I get the MOST comments about this fic. It is everyone's favorite it seems!

Lovies!


	2. Day One

**Thin Lines**  
_By Selenity Jade  
Day One_

**Disclaimer:** I always happen to write under Selenity Jade, be it originals or fanfiction, and if I owned DBZ, I would probably be more well-known, thanks. Please don't suing. I _really_ don't have the money to make it worth it.

**x**

Buruma looked up as the door opened and an unconscious Vejiita was brought in. She stood up and watched as Goku set the limp Saiyajin down on the cold floor. She put her hands on her hips and glared at her friend. "What is the meaning of this, Son-kun?" she demanded.

"Sorry, Buruma-san," he said, scratching his head and backing out of the room. "You and Vejiita need to learn to get along. So, for the next two weeks you'll be locked in this room. Vejiita can't blast out of it and not even your genius can get you out of it. There is food to last you and water for bathing, stuff like that. A bed to sleep. We're on Kami's Lookout; so trust me when I say you can't get out of it. If after two weeks you still aren't getting along, you'll be kept in here until you two do. Understand?"

"Son-kun! This isn't funny! Vejiita will kill me!"

Goku shook his head. "No. I don't think so. Remember, two weeks alone in this one room. See ya!" He closed the door with a soft click and to Buruma's shock, it disappeared. She cursed under her breath and looked around the room. A bathtub, a toilet, a refrigerator, a few cupboards, a dresser, a kitchen table with two chairs, and one large bed. She glowered at that. _Only one bed? This is going to be hell! How can Son-kun do this to me! Vejiita is going to have kittens when he wakes up. No training, nothing for two weeks? He'll go insane and take me along with him!_ She cursed again.

Vejiita moaned and moved slightly. Buruma walked over to him and knelt beside his sprawled body. "Vejiita?"

He blinked his eyes open and scowled at her. "Where the hell is Kakarotto? I will kill the idiot!" he raged and stood up angrily only to look around the room in confusion. "Where are we?"

She backed away from him, putting the table between them before answering. "Son-kun said that you and I are locked in here for two weeks."

"WHAT!" he roared, powering up, his blue aura flickering brightly with his rage.

She ducked behind the table. "It's not my fault, idiot! He said you and I have to get along and we won't get out of here unless we do that. The room is ki proof, also. We're stuck here, Vejiita."

"That low-class, hard-headed fool!" he screamed and threw a small ki blast at a wall, only to find it absorbed as if it was never there. He glowered at the wall and continued throwing blasts at it as Buruma stood watching silently.

A few hours later, Vejiita was kneeling in front of the wall, panting. Sweat rolled off his dark skin and his fists clenched as he continued to beat weakly at the wall. Buruma continued to watch the Saiyajin from the other side of the room, having long since sat down to lean against the wall. "Are you done?" she asked nervously.

He grunted.

"Hungry?"

He nodded almost meekly.

She stood up and walked over to the refrigerator, finding it very well stocked with food that needed little preparations. She scowled. _What the hell are we suppose to do for two weeks? Sit and stare at each other? I'll kill Son-kun myself!_ She pulled out a few dozen pre-made sandwiches and set them on the large table, setting aside one for herself. She glanced over at Vejiita, who was leaning his forehead against the wall. "Here." When he didn't move, Buruma walked over and kneeled beside him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, gasping as he flinched violently away. "What's wrong?" she asked in confusion. Sure, she didn't exactly enjoy this little situation, but Vejiita was acting as though his life was ending.

"What is wrong?" he repeated weakly. "How can you ask that? I am stuck in one room for two weeks with _you!_"

She glared at the oblivious Saiyajin. "Look, I'm not any happier about this but there isn't exactly much we can do about it. I've decided to just make the best of it. After all, how hard can it be?"

He glanced at her sharply. "How hard? Look around, Onna! There is _one_ bed. A bathtub with no curtain. A damn toilet just hanging around in the middle of the floor! No other room in this fucking place. No privacy! No away time! No fucking training!" he roared angrily.

She flinched. "I know I'm not your favorite person, Vejiita, but it won't be that bad. We do live together."

He growled. "Yes, but then I could just leave when you annoy me with your constant bitching! I can go into another room, I can train! Anything! Here, I will not be able to escape you. I would have rather had that soft idiot kill me," he groaned and banged his head against the wall.

Buruma backed away from him. "Fine. I won't say a word to you." She left him alone and sat at the table. Truly told, his words stung. She didn't think he hated her that much. She picked up her sandwich and began eating it silently, attempting to blink back her tears. _Damn Saiyajin. I'm not that horrible. It's not as if staying here with him is going to be easy on me! He's rude, arrogant, selfish, mean, and evil!_

She glanced up as Vejiita sat beside her at the table, eating his share of the sandwiches. He was silently and before long, the sandwiches were only a memory. She polished off hers silently and moved to leave the table but stopped when Vejiita cleared his throat. She looked at him questioningly.

He frowned and stood up, crossing his arms. "You can talk."

Shaking her head, Buruma moved over to the large bed.

"Damn it, Onna!" he cursed her and walked over to her and grabbed her arm, swinging her around to face him. "I didn't mean it like I said it."

She stared at him a moment and shrugged. She lay down on the huge bed, crawling under the blankets and closed her eyes. She had nothing else to do.

Vejiita glared at her. "Onna!" When she didn't answer, he pulled the covers away from her and turned her over to face him. He felt her flinch away from him and scowled. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She slapped him hard, furious at his complete heartless attitude. "I am stuck here with you and you act as if _you_ are the one that is suffering and I _want_ to be stuck alone with you! I am stuck in the room with a murdering bastard who could kill me without effort! And _you_ are the one that's being tortured?" She turned away angrily. "I'm taking a nap. There isn't anything else to do for me. Damn it, I just wish I had some paper or something! I could work on formulas or plan out new inventions. Go away, Vejiita." She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, very conscious of the Saiyajin who continued to stare at her.

**x**

Buruma woke up to find Vejiita doing pushups on the floor. She glanced at him curiously and watched him silently for a few moments. "How many?"

He glanced at her, not slowing in his workout. "12,345."

She snorted and continued to watch him. "You haven't broken a sweat," she remarked.

"I know. Working out in Earth's gravity is worthless."

Buruma sighed and snuggled into the soft bed. "This is going to be boring."

Vejiita snorted and stopped his pushups, lying on his stomach on the floor. He put his hands under his chin and closed his eyes. "It is about time for dinner, Onna."

She groaned and looked at her watch to find it was almost nine. "Wow, I slept quite a long time."

Another snort answered her.

"You know, this is the longest conversation we had without fighting," she commented in surprise.

Vejiita grunted in agreement and Buruma rolled her eyes. She stretched and got out of the comfortable bed, padding quietly around the Saiyajin laying on the floor, and made her way to the large refrigerator. She opened it and quickly decided on the large pasta dish. She pulled it out and looked in the cupboards until she came across the one that held the bowls, pulling two out. She rustled up a couple utensils and dished some into the smaller bowls. Setting them on the table, she took her seat and looked to see Vejiita rising to join her. She ate quickly, surprised to find herself finished before the Saiyajin. Even with the massive amounts he usual ate, he was always done before her.

"What's wrong, Vejiita?"

He scowled at her. "Nothing."

She shrugged and rose to wash her dishes. She took Vejiita's when he was done and washed those as well, before she turned to look over the large room they both would be stuck in for the next two weeks. She frowned thoughtfully before addressing Vejiita. "Vejiita?"

"Hn?"

"I think we should decide on some ground rules. To make things easier on both of us."

He nodded and waited at the table for her to continue.

"First, there is only one bed. The floor would be absolute torture to sleep on. I propose we share it. It's large enough and if we both stick to our sides, it shouldn't be that big of a problem. Deal?" He nodded and she continued. "Another problem, the bathtub. It's just out in the open like that and I know _you_ don't care if you are seen bathing, but I do. I think it would be best that if one were to bathe the other will keep his or her back to the general area. As well as using the toilet. Agreed?" Another nod. "Good. We are both very stubborn and tend to get angry easily so I suggest we keep our insults to a minimum, otherwise it could just aggravate the problem. I'll be polite to you and in turn, you'll be polite to me. Agreed?" He scowled but again nodded. "Can you think of anything else?"

Vejiita crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, thoughtfully. "I will continue to train, or what little I can do in here, I do not want you to disturb me."

"Yes, that's fine. I'll only interrupt you when it's time to eat. Also, no killing me and I won't attempt to attack you, okay?"

He smirked at her.

She put her hands on her hips and scowled at him. "I'm serious, Vejiita."

"Feh. Fine."

She smiled at him. "How about we have separate sections. I'll take the kitchen area when I want to be away from you, you take the bedroom area."

"Fine."

She looked at the floor. "I am going to bed then. It's almost ten now and it will help to pass the time." She walked towards the dresser, opening it curiously. She found a short nightgown and that was it. She frowned thoughtfully. _That's weird._ She shrugged mentally and turned to look at the Saiyajin. He was watching her, his face expressionless as usual. "Can you turn your back?"

He rolled his eyes and turned away.

She slipped out of her clothes and threw on the sheer nightgown. Looking down at herself, she frowned. _It's too revealing._ Her cleavage was shown quite clearly, the gown barely covering her ample chest. It fell just passed her bottom, showing off her long legs. She put her worn clothes atop the dresser, frowning. _I need to brush my hair. Damn it._ She opened a drawer and found to her shock, exactly what she wanted. A brush. "That's weird," she commented softly.

"What?"

"Sorry, you can look now. I was thinking about needing a brush and opened the drawer and there it was."

He arched an eyebrow at her but didn't comment. He quickly took in her scantily clad form and she blushed at the attention but decided not to mention it. She quickly brushed her blue tresses and crawled into the bed. Closing her eyes, she attempted to drift into dreamland, only to be snatched back as the bed shifted under another person's weight. She opened her eyes to find Vejiita crawling into bed beside her. As soon as both were in the bed, the lights went out and she blinked in surprise. "This place is giving me the creeps," she remarked dryly.

Vejiita snorted.

Rolling her eyes, she wiggled around until she found a comfortable spot and settled in. "Good night, Vejiita," she whispered and closed her eyes, falling promptly to sleep.

Vejiita turned on his side, facing her. He watched her silently for a few moments as she slept. "You will destroy me, Onna," he murmured before following her example and slept.

**x**

AN: I don't really like this chapter. Oo;

Lovies!


	3. Day Two

**Thin Lines**  
_By Selenity Jade  
Day Two_

Disclaimer: Don't own. You know the drill.

**x**

Buruma opened an eye as the lights turned on, squinting at the brightness. She slowly opened the other to find Vejiita walking towards the toilet. She groaned and hid her head under the large comforter. "Vejiita! Turn off the lights!" she hollered at him irritably.

He snorted. "I did not turn them on," he told her gruffly.

Then she heard the sound of water hitting water and rolled her eyes under the blanket. "Do you mind?" she snapped.

"I had to piss. It's not _my_ fault we do not have a private area for that!"

She grumbled and attempted to go back to sleep, but the light was irritating her as well as the soft little sounds of Vejiita getting dressed. "I want to sleep," she whined. "What time is it?"

"A quarter to five," he told her.

She curled up tighter into the blankets, whimpering. "In the _morning!_ Do you _have _to get up this early?"

"Yes."

She growled and poked her head out of the covers, blushing when she caught a glimpse of his bare ass as he put on his spandex. She pulled her head back and cursed herself and him silently. "You could have warned me," she said.

"What?"

"That you're getting dressed, idiot!"

He chuckled. "Get a view, did you? How was it?"

"Passable," she mumbled, embarrassed.

"Just passable?"

"You're teasing!" she exclaimed in shock.

He snorted.

She groaned again. "Vejiita, can't you please sleep a little longer?"

"No."

"How about you lie in bed so _I_ can sleep a little longer?"

"No."

"Why?" she wailed.

"Get up, Onna. I want breakfast!"

She poked her head out, breathing a sigh of relief when she found him completely dressed. "At home, you never get your breakfast until nine," she pointed out.

"So? I'm up; you're up. Get me food, Onna."

"The refrigerator is right there."

"Onna..." he growled.

"Fine!" she snapped and rose out of the bed, attempting to cover her flimsily dressed body, much to Vejiita's open amusement. "Knock it off!"

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled a sheet off the bed, wrapping it around herself, and padded towards the kitchen area. She sleepily blinked at the food inside, and grabbed various fruits out of the refrigerator. She then made a quick batch of toast, prepared two bowls of cereal, and set them out. She sat in a chair, munching thoughtfully at her breakfast. She glanced up when Vejiita joined her. She ignored him and continued to eat. He mumbled something that Buruma didn't catch and she looked at him curiously. "What?"

He mumbled a little louder.

"Vejiita, I can't hear you," she told him.

He growled. "Stupid humans and their weak hearing! I said thank you!"

She blinked and stared at him opened-mouthed.

He scowled at her. "What?"

"You just... thanked me!" she gasped.

He grunted and resumed eating. She hid a smile and followed suit, getting rid of both their dishes when they finished. She sighed longingly. "I want a bath, Vejiita."

"You do not need my permission."

"I know that! But would you mind training over there with your back to the tub? Please?" she pleaded.

He rolled his eyes, but complied. Buruma smirked and rummaged in the dresser, finding two large towels. She set them beside the tub and stripped nervously, keeping an eye on Vejiita. She really would have liked a nice, long soak, but she really wasn't comfortable without privacy. She quickly cleansed herself and got out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her head, and another around her slender body. She again looked through the dresser and found, to her surprise, a pretty blue dress, undergarments, and a beautiful pair of sandals. She donned the clothing and shoes, and brushed her hair happily. When she was finished, she coughed to get Vejiita's attention. "I'm done."

"I do not care."

"You really are antisocial."

"You think?" he flipped sarcastically.

"Why?"

He glanced at her, stopping his pushups for a moment. "What?"

"Why are you such a loner?"

He looked at her as if she might have asked him if he was in love with Furiza. "I think that it would be obvious."

"Not to me."

"Then you are stupider than I thought."

"Well, humor me."

"Feh. Fine. I do not like people. They are all chattering, nosy, weak, little fools. I _like_ being alone."

"Do you really?"

"Of course!"

She shrugged and sat at the dining table. She put her head in her hands and sighed. "I wish I had my laptop," she said wistfully.

Suddenly, a loud pop was heard and Buruma blinked as her laptop appeared on the table in front of her. Vejiita glanced over at the sound. "I'm scared, Vejiita..."

He glared at her. "Why?"

"Well, I don't really _like_ the idea of having things just pop out of nowhere when I comment on things... Makes me feel as though I'm being spied on."

He laughed cruelly. "You are such a weakling. It is that old Namek's floating island, idiot. No one is spying on us. It is just the magic of this stupid room."

"Are you _sure_ no one is spying on us?"

Scowling, he returned to his exercises. "Of course."

She shrugged and opened her laptop, happily finding the files on her latest project and proceeded to get to work, tuning out a certain Saiyajin no Ouji, who was semi-contentedly working out on the other side of the room.

**x**

"Onna!"

"What?"

"I... I wish a favor," he mumbled.

She blinked at her laptop screen a few moments before his words sank in. She glanced at him in surprise. "Huh?"

"Working out in this pathetic gravity is pointless."

"Um, I'd love to help Vejiita, but even if I could – somehow – make this room's gravity higher, I couldn't survive in it."

"I know that!" he snapped.

"Um, okay," she murmured. "What did you need then?"

"Do you think we could find some weights or something?"

She blinked. "I don't know. Try wishing for them..."

He growled. "I wish for some training weights!" he snapped to the air. After a few moments when nothing happened, he glared at her. "Now what?"

"Maybe you could move the bed on top of you..."

He got up, walked towards the bed and examined it. He attempted to lift it and to both of their surprise, it wouldn't budge. He snarled.

"Seems the furniture is also protected," she commented. "Try something else." He did. He tried to move the refrigerator, the table, the tub, the dresser, and hell, even the toilet. Nothing. "Um, well, the only other option is a chair. These move at least."

He glanced at her as if she was crazy. "These pathetic things weigh, maybe, three pounds a piece."

She shrugged. "Well, unless I sit on you, you're out of luck," she told him and went back to her laptop, typing furiously. After a few moments, she glanced up to find Vejiita staring at her from across the table. "What?"

He scowled. "Will you sit on me?"

She blinked. Twice. "I don't know if I've been insulted or not..." she murmured quietly. "I only weigh 110 pounds, Vejiita."

He shrugged. "It is 110 pounds more than I am lifting at the moment."

She eyed him warily for a few moments, deciding whether or not he was serious. "Let me get this straight. You want me to sit on you while you do pushups?"

He nodded and then as an afterthought, "You are fat enough."

She flipped him off. "You should be nice to people when you are asking them for a favor, jackass."

"Why? You have nothing better to do."

"I do so! I'm working!"

"Bring it with you."

Her eyebrows rose. "Huh?"

"I have seen you work on that contraption with the worst possible distractions and not complain. You are telling me you cannot use it while you are on my back?"

She glared at him. "Fine!" She grabbed her laptop and followed Vejiita into the bedroom area. He laid on the floor, motioning her to get on him. "Do you want me to just sit?"

He nodded.

She shrugged and sat on his back, cross-legged. She set the laptop on her knees. "Ready!"

He snorted and moved. After a few pushups, she got her balance and proceeded to type into her laptop, surprised that Vejiita's movements were as smooth as they were. He didn't jar her at all and she was almost able to forget that she was sitting on him.

After a couple hours, Buruma's stomach reminded her it was time to eat. She glanced at her watch in shock. _After noon already?_ "Vejiita?" She moved her neck, trying to stretch out the kinks.

"Hn." His bare back was displaying a thin layer of sweat.

"I think it's time for lunch," she told him.

"Hn." He continued doing his pushups.

"Are you going to stop?"

"Hn."

"Um, okay." She stretched, hearing a slight pop in her back, and sighed. She leaned back a little too far and she lost balance, falling onto his back. He ignored her and continued with his exercises. Buruma mentally shrugged and set her laptop on the floor beside her moving chair, and settled comfortably on her back, her head resting cozily between the back of his shoulder and his neck.

"What are you doing?" he grunted irritably.

"My back hurts from sitting like that for so long. Since you aren't stopping, I figured I'd lie down."

"I am not a damn bed."

"I noticed. Beds don't move. Nor are they as rude. Besides, you are the one that wanted me as a weight."

"At least then you were quiet," he commented.

She scowled but didn't answer that. "Hey, Vejiita?"

"Hn."

"We're getting along, right?"

"Hn."

"Do you suppose they would let us out early if we keep this up?"

"We can dream."

She sighed. "Yeah, he did say two weeks. Not less. Only more if we are still fighting."

"Onna?"

"What?"

"Shut up!"

She humphed and crossed her arms. His soft panting as he continued his pushups lulled her into a half-sleep as she waited for him to stop for lunch. She was rudely awakened by a cramp in her leg and tried to move it a little, ending up placing it on his upper thighs. His sharp intake of breath was the only comment, but she was a little amused to note he was starting to breath faster. _So, he isn't as unaffected by me as he says. Ugly, am I? Fat? Right, Vejiita._

After a few more minutes, she stretched her the other leg, placing the foot on his other upper thigh. Right below his rear. He tensed underneath her, but didn't comment. She grinned and stretched herself out on him, back to back. He was wider than she was, of course, and a tad bit taller too. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to pull this off without having feet or head hanging off him. When he didn't react, she frowned.

"Stop wiggling," he ordered.

"Sorry, but I'm cramped up! Here, I'll just move once more to get comfortable and then you can finish, okay?"

"Hn."

He paused in his pushups, allowing her to flip herself over, to lie on his back on her stomach. She placed her arms over the back of his shoulders, laying her head on them. She could feel the slight tremble of his body and grinned. "Okay, done. Proceed."

He grunted again and resumed. Much to Buruma's amusement, he seemed to have sped up. _Must have a set number he wants to get done._ She felt his muscles flex beneath her bare arms, and found, to her chagrin, that it was not only affecting him but her as well. She debated quickly about getting off of him before she got too worked up, but decided that it would be much more fun to play with the unshakable Saiyajin no Ouji. She repressed the urge to giggle and sighed loudly instead. "What?" he grunted.

"Are you almost done?"

He grunted an affirmative. She smiled and laid her head on his bare shoulder, earning herself a start and a rippling muscle. Encouraged, she snuggled into the crook of his neck and was satisfied to find he had lost his smooth movements for a moment before he picked it up again. She smothered a grin and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to stop completely. "W-what the hell are you doing?"

"You're moving around so much, thought I'd hold on."

"Let go."

"No," she giggled and hugged his neck.

"Now."

"No," she purred seductively.

"Yes," he growled, his voice slightly nervous.

"Nope." She sighed happily and closed her eyes, her body pressing closer to his back. She could feel his sharp hiss of surprise and nuzzled him.

That little action caused the poor Saiyajin no Ouji to snap and his arms folded, causing him to collapse onto his stomach. She rolled off him and went to rise, but found herself pinned by a very irate Saiyajin. "What the hell were you doing!" he demanded.

She stared into his intense gaze, her mouth suddenly drying as she realized what position they were in. Vejiita was straddling her waist, holding her to the ground by her shoulders, his face only a few centimeters away. His eyes held something forbidden within them, and Buruma shuddered slightly. He wasn't really angry; he was more disturbed. And afraid. She blinked. Vejiita was afraid? Of her? She shrugged. "Nothing, Vejiita."

He snorted and watched her for a long moment, his eyes searching hers. She stared back curiously. "Why are you not afraid of me?" he whispered gruffly.

She started. "Why would I be?"

He blinked. "Onna, have you forgotten just _who_ and _what_ I am?"

She shook her head slowly. "No. I remember exactly who you are, Vejiita."

"Then why do you not fear me?" he demanded softly.

"You've never given me a reason to."

"Of course I have! I tried to kill your friends, idiot. Tried to destroy your planet. Hell, I threaten your life on a daily basis. I almost killed you the other day and that is what got us into this mess!"

"You wouldn't have killed me," she stated confidently.

"_I_ thought I was going to kill you!"

"You wouldn't have."

"How the hell do you know?"

"Because you like me."

He started visibly and glanced at her sharply. "Whatever gave you that stupid idea?"

"You talk to me."

"So?"

"When do you ever say anything to anyone else unless you absolutely have to?"

"That doesn't prove anything, Onna."

"Plus, you actually listen to me when no one else would ever get you to do something."

"Oh, really? Like what, idiot?"

"Like when you returned from space. I told you to shower and you did."

He growled, lowering his face to hers again. "I was just not in the mood to get your blood all over me."

"Right, Vejiita." She gazed up at him.

"I do not like you!" he hissed.

She smiled. "Want to prove it?"

"How?" he asked, confused.

She smiled impishly. She reached up and pulled his head to her, crushing her lips to his. She could feel his complete shock, but it wasn't more than a half second before he responded, devouring her. His hands moved from her shoulders to the back of her neck, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss. Buruma almost felt lost in the incredibly raw, hungry passion he displayed in that one kiss. It was frightening in its intensity. The complete need she felt from him surprised her.

Just as suddenly as it began, it ended, with Vejiita clear across the room, panting softly, watching her with wide eyes. She smiled but decided not to tease him. _Something isn't right with him..._ She quickly stood up, straightening her dress, and walked towards the table, ignoring Vejiita. "What do you want for lunch?" she asked.

"Food," he grunted softly, his voice strange.

"As usual."

**x**

Buruma sighed longingly and shut her laptop. She glanced over at the silent Saiyajin, frowning in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Meditating."

"Oh." She shrugged and prepared dinner.

When she had completed it, she walked up beside Vejiita, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. He flinched away from her, glaring up at her angrily. She glared back. "What?" he demanded.

"I thought you'd want dinner, but if you're going to be that way," she said flippantly and walked towards the table, a sedated Vejiita following behind her.

She sat and ate quietly, wondering about her companion's strange behavior. When he first came to Earth, or rather, the second time he came to Earth, he acted as if he hated her. He would always yell and insult her. He was rude, arrogant, heartless, selfish, just to name a few wonderful qualities. Yet, she had to admit, she was the only person he would spend an extended amount of time with. The others, he would avoid as if they had the plague. She shrugged mentally. He must like fighting with her. Now, they were stuck in this room for two full weeks, and it was only the second day. And they kissed.

She sighed inaudibly, picking lightly at her food. The kiss was one of the most confusing things she had ever experienced. She had kissed a quite a few guys in her life, Yamucha being one of them, and he wasn't a slouch at kissing, either. But with Vejiita, it was wonderful, she had to admit. He tasted heavenly. She repressed a giggle at that thought. Vejiita should not be described by that word. He was many things, but heavenly wasn't one of them. She shook her head. That wasn't the problem. The kiss was the problem. She was surprised, hell, shocked to her very core, with the raw emotions she felt in that kiss. Almost animalistic. She felt as though she had glimpsed a part of his soul then. The kiss radiated with raw hunger, need, possessiveness, desire, and yet there was also rage, fear, pain, hatred, and evil. He was so dark and the very power of his emotions was frightening. She knew that if she got too close, she was sure to be burned by him.

She blinked at a sudden realization. He attacked fighting with a passion many envied. He hated fiercely. He feels so intensely about everything. About fighting, especially. And that kiss just reinforced that fact. He was intense and passionate about everything. She glanced at the silent warrior across from her and watched him eat for a few moments. Well, she amended, everything he allowed himself to feel.

He attacked his food with a single-mindedness that only Goku could emulate, but it was only slightly neater. At least Vejiita got most of it in his mouth. He radiated pride and arrogance with every action or movement. He was, truly told, a prince. His very body screamed out, "I am royalty!" Yet, his soul, inside his eyes, screamed out his loneliness, his pain, sadness, and hate. He was truly a dark prince. A lonely, dark man who had seen too much in his life to be anything else. No wonder Goku feels the need to change what he was. That and the pure strength of his will was amazing. But Goku was wrong. Vejiita would never be anything but dark inside. He was too damaged inside to be anything else. Yet Buruma could feel that maybe, someday, he wouldn't hate everyone so much. And just maybe, he'd be semi-content with his life.

"What are you staring at?" he growled, glaring up at her.

She blinked and realized she had spaced off, Vejiita was just now finishing his meal. She blushed and mumbled out a quick, "nothing."

"Am I that fascinating?" he sneered angrily.

She glanced at him sharply. He was trying to bait her into a fight. She held his eyes for a few moments. He was angry. Very, very angry. With her and with himself. His eyes also held pain. Soul-rending pain and loneliness, fear, hate. He was hurting and the only way he knew how to express it was to fight with her. She found herself immensely surprised that she could read him so well; she had never bothered to before. Now that she was looking for it, she could read most of what lay within his dark soul. She sighed and obliged him. Maybe it would make him feel better. "Actually, yes. I've never seen a monkey eat so much before," she drawled, rising from the table.

He snarled. "Look who is talking, Onna. It is amazing I keep my appetite eating at the same table as someone as hideously ugly as you are."

She whirled around, eyes snapping. "I'll have you know, I am very, very, _very_ beautiful, jackass. But you probably don't know beauty, anyway. You did, after all, live with Furiza and that lizard wouldn't know taste if it bit him on the ass." She stalked away from him angrily. "I hope you feel better, but right now, I'm tired and would like to sleep, asshole. After all, you got me up at four forty-five this morning! Yell at yourself for awhile." She walked over to the dresser, found another flimsy nightgown, and glared at Vejiita to turn around. He smirked but did so, and Buruma was soon dressed for bed. She crawled into bed, burying her head under the covers. "Night!" she snapped.

She heard a grunt and then the water in the bathtub running. She sighed and closed her eyes sadly. Maybe these two weeks would be good for them. Maybe, by the end of it, they could be friends. He looked like he needed one. She felt bad for him, truly told. He would never be good or kind, but maybe, she could help him hate less. She drifted off to sleep, waking only when she felt the bed compress under his weight when he joined her.

"Onna?"

"Hmmm?"

"What time do you want to get up tomorrow?" he asked gruffly.

She blinked and rolled over to face him. "Huh?"

"You heard me."

"Um, I usually get up at eight-thirty..."

"Fine," he grunted and closed his eyes.

She studied his profile for a while, blushing when his eyes snapped open to glare at her. "Sorry," she whispered.

"What the hell are you staring at?" he snapped.

"Nothing, Vejiita. I was just thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself," he drawled, closing his eyes again.

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically. She frowned thoughtfully. "Vejiita?"

"Hn."

"I'm sorry."

He opened an eye to look at her. "For?"

She smiled softly. "For kissing you like that. I'm sorry." He growled and turned away from her, surprising Buruma. She blinked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"I just apologized and you got mad at me," she murmured, hurt. "I'm sorry I kissed you and I'm sorry I apologized!" she exclaimed and turned away, her eyes moist. She wouldn't let him see her cry, damn it! He'd only hurt her more. She continued to sob silently into the pillow, careful to keep herself from shaking.

"What the hell is your problem?" he barked.

"What?"

"You are crying. Why?"

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I can hear it and I can feel your pathetic trembling."

"Sorry."

"Do not fucking apologize! Why the hell are you crying?"

"You hurt my feelings," she muttered.

"How? I always insult you. You have never cried before."

"I don't apologize often and it hurt when you refused it."

He growled softly and leaned up in the bed, pushing her around to face him. "I did not refuse it, idiot."

"But you didn't say anything!"

"I am angry."

She snorted. "You're always angry. I know you were angry at me for kissing you and I thought I should apologize."

"Did you regret it?" he asked softly, his eyes boring into hers.

She blinked. "No, but-"

"Then do not fucking apologize. It did not kill me."

"But you were so mad at me..."

"I was not mad at you, I was angry with myself."

"Oh."

"It might still kill me," he began thoughtfully. "Who knows what kind of diseases you carry around..."

"Hey!"

"Kissing you was the most disgusting thing," he said flippantly.

"You don't kiss that wonderful yourself, ass!" she snapped and turned away.

"Yes. I think I do," he grunted and smirked, turning to lie away from her. Soon the only sound was from Vejiita's soft purring snores.

**x**

AN: Thanks, Freya, for the idea!

Lovies!


	4. Day Three

**Thin Lines**  
_By Selenity Jade  
Day Three_

Disclaimer: Don't own. You know the drill.

**x**

Buruma blinked as she came out of her slumber, her eyes growing wide as she saw her fellow captive lying on his back beside her. "Vejiita?" she asked.

"Hn."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Oh." She stretched curled herself tighter into the blanket beside him. "What time is it?"

He frowned softly. "Almost 12:30."

She sat up quickly. "In the _afternoon?_" she squeaked.

He nodded slightly.

She stared at him open mouthed. "But... I didn't make breakfast or anything!"

He snorted. "I know."

"Why did you let me sleep that long? And the lights didn't come on?" She looked around, noticing how dark it was in there.

"No. I did not leave the bed, so they did not come on."

"Are you hungry?"

He glanced at her. "That is the stupidest question you have asked me yet, Onna. Of course I am hungry!"

She blinked. "Okay," she muttered and crawled out of bed, completely forgetting the flimsy nightgown she was wearing left very little to the imagination. She could feel his eyes burning a hole in her backside and she smothered a chuckle. "What do you want to eat?" she asked over her shoulder, strolling over to the refrigerator.

She heard him grunt, "whatever."

She rolled her eyes. "You are so much help," she drawled, opening the refrigerator. She scanned the inside and pulled out the milk, juice, eggs, bacon, and some fruit. She quickly set up to fry him a quick, if somewhat large, breakfast. When she had finished, she placed his plate in front of Vejiita, who had moved to the table, in his boxers she noticed, while she was cooking. "Coffee, juice, or milk?"

He scowled at her, his mouth full. She rolled her eyes and poured him some juice. The idiot was a complete health nut. No coffee for him. That was what the scowl was for. She sat down beside him, not across from him, much to his open surprise, and Buruma was thankful for the food that was in his mouth. He didn't yell or comment on it. She sighed softly and began to eat her breakfast slowly.

She soon fidgeted in her seat and glanced at him, finding him giving her a hard stare. "What?" she asked after swallowing her eggs.

He gave her a strange look she couldn't read and stood up, deposited his plate and glass in the sink, and walked towards the 'bathroom' area. She averted her gaze, praying that he wasn't going to use the toilet while she was eating. She glanced down at her meal and frowned. Now she wasn't hungry. She sighed and stood up, did their dishes, and turned to take a long bath, only to find the bathtub occupied. She blushed and turned around swiftly. "Vejiita! You could have said something!"

She heard his chuckle. "I figured the running water was a dead giveaway," he told her, his deep voice filled with amusement.

"Well, I didn't hear it, okay?"

He snorted. "Then your hearing is worse than most humans," he told her.

She growled.

"Wow, that sounded interesting, Onna. Do it again?" he teased.

She blinked. "Vejiita, you egotistical jackass!"

"Psycho bitch."

"Monster."

"Oh, ouch... that really, and I mean really, hurt," he drawled before throwing out his own insult. "Whore."

She glowered at the wall she was facing. "Murderer."

He chuckled. "That was not much better. What is wrong, Onna? Cannot get in the mood?" She could feel him smirk at her. "Stupid, loud, ugly weakling."

She rounded on him and stalked over to the running shower. She yanked back the curtain and glowered at the wide-eyed Saiyajin. "Stupid? Loud? Ugly? _Weakling_?" She pulled her fist back and punched him in the jaw as hard as she could. "How's _that_ for weakling!" she snarled.

He blinked in complete bafflement and put a hand over the spot where she had decked him. He looked down at her in mute surprise and grudging admiration. He then shook his head violently and scowled. "Nice, Onna. But you will have to do better than that. I did not even feel it," he mocked with a smirk. He then picked her up, pulled her into the shower with him, and turned the hot water off with one hand, leaving them both in an ice cold shower.

She shrieked and tried to get out from the freezing spray, only to be held securely under it by Vejiita's strong arm around her waist. She snarled. "Let me go!"

He laughed. "You needed to cool down."

"You cock sucking, pussy-whipped, bastard son of a monkey!" she screamed as she thrashed against him, trying to get away.

He started and looked down at her. "Onna? What is wrong?"

The change was so sudden she stopped her struggles and curses, looking up at him in surprise.

"You are bitchier than normal and way too easy to bait. What is wrong?"

She was silent for a few moments and then she grinned sheepishly at him. "I am, aren't I?"

He nodded.

"Sorry," she muttered. "Maybe it's PMS or something."

He blinked. "I do not want to know what that is," he muttered.

She cocked her head at him. "What difference does it make to you? We always fight, bitchy, PMSy, whatever."

"I do not care," he told her.

"Then why ask?" she asked.

He scowled. "I do not like fighting with you when you are that bad. I like verbal spars, not cat fights."

"Awww. Did I hurt you with those names?" she teased cruelly.

He snorted. "Oh, yeah. Real painful."

She growled. "Can you let go now? I'm fucking freezing!"

He started. He had completely forgotten that they were in the shower. He looked down at her, and to his absolute horror, he had to repress a blush. Him! He couldn't even remember the last time he had blushed. Hell, he didn't even know it was possible! He was proud, somewhere in the back of his mind that his blush didn't show on his dark skin. She was dressed in that flimsy sleeping garment... which wasn't very modest to begin with and now left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

Buruma blinked when she noticed his odd look and blushed immediately as she remembered _his_ state of undress. Showering naked with him was not one of her plans today. She cursed herself and tried to pull away.

Vejiita snapped out of his self-induced daze and blinked down at her. She was looking away from him; blushing so bad, it reached her hair. He smirked faintly, but didn't release her when she tried to pull away. "Want some hot water?" he asked slyly.

She started. "What?"

"You heard me. You said you were cold."

"I meant that I wanted to get out of the shower... Don't you want to finish yours?"

He shrugged and reached around her to turn on the hot water, smirking at her when she sighed happily at the heat. "You are already wet." He paused and looked into her eyes. He lifted his free hand and brushed a wet aqua curl from her forehead absently. "Do you always look good?" he asked softly in his gruff voice.

"Huh?"

He shook his head suddenly and stepped away from her. He crossed his arms and looked at her silently for a few moments, studying her.

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

He grunted softly. "Nothing."

"Then why are you staring at me?" she demanded.

"Why are you staring at me?"

She blushed and averted her gaze from him. He smirked. "You're _naked_!"

"Never seen someone naked before?" he teased.

She blushed harder and scowled. "Of course! I saw Son-kun naked when he was little! Just... not... a man," she said softly.

He blinked. "What about that scarred human? He is your mate or soon-to-be mate or something."

She glared at him. "No, I haven't! As if it's any of your business!"

"You have never... mated him?" he asked in confusion. He was sure they had. The human's scent was often all over her, they'd go into her room late at night, and he would leave well into the morning... What else would they have been doing?

"No! I'm still a goddamn virgin! Happy!"

"Why?"

She growled softly. "Because! I didn't... damn it! It is none of your business why I don't fuck him!"

Vejiita chuckled. "Well, I do not care why you do or do not. Just curious as to why you would be with that weak human fool if he was not an abnormally good fuck."

"Hey! I'll have you know he has a lot of good qualities."

He arched an eyebrow. "I doubt it."

"He does! He's nice, sweet, and... He's... got a nice ass!"

"That is all?"

She growled at him. "No! I just... can't think right now..."

He smirked sexily. "Something got you distracted, Onna?"

"No! I'm just tired, that's all."

He laughed. "Tired my ass! You like what you see and that is what is distracting you."

She snorted. "Right," she said sarcastically.

He smirked and bent towards her. "Admit it, Onna," he told her softly.

She shook her head, leaning away from him.

He chuckled. "Come now, Onna. It is really simple. Admit you like seeing me naked, and maybe I will let you be."

"Hell no!"

He laughed. "I could let you off the hook..." At her hopeful look, he smirked. "If you tell me why you and that moron have not mated yet."

She sighed. "As if it is any of your business, idiot, there are many reasons."

"Like?" he prompted.

"For one, I'm not sure I want to spend the rest of my life with him and I don't want to give away my virginity to just anyone." He arched an eyebrow but stated silent. "Secondly, he cheats." He blinked. "Yes, I'm aware that he does that. I'm not a moron."

Blinking, Vejiita turned his sober eyes on her. "Then why put up with it?"

Buruma blinked back tears and glanced at the shower floor. "Can we get out first?" she asked then looked at him pointedly. "And get dressed."

He shook his head. "I like it here. Tell me then you can go."

She grumbled softly before she answered his question. "I guess it's because he's my first boyfriend and it's easier to be with him than with anyone else."

"Explain."

"Gods, Vejiita. You're nosy today."

"Yes. Explain," he ordered gruffly.

"He already knows everything about me. He knows about my temper, my moodiness, my intelligence, and he puts up with it. He knows about Son-kun and the others, about their powers because he is one of them. I guess he's safe because I don't have to have secrets. I don't have to pretend all my friends don't save the world or universe a million times over. I don't have to pretend to be interested in something I'm not to impress him. I don't have to rein my temper in because I know he won't leave me because of it."

Vejiita cocked his head at her. "That is ridiculous," he stated arrogantly.

"Excuse me?"

"You stay with that moron only because he is safe and predictable."

She looked away. "Yes. I stay with him because at least I'm not alone. And if I left him, I would be."

He snorted. "You are stupider than I thought. You will never be alone. You have your pathetic friends."

She laughed bitterly. "I don't see them more than every couple months, Vejiita. Son-kun has Chichi. Tenshinhan and Chaotzu have each other, not that I was that close to them. Kuririn is always with Kame-sennin, Turtle, and Oolong. Hell, even Piccolo has Gohan. Yamucha always had Puar. I was always with Yamucha. What do I have if I leave him? He still has Puar. I have no one."

He barked a laugh. "Onna, you have your parents."

Buruma gave him a strange look. "Have you ever noticed my parents, Vejiita? They are never home. I see them almost less than I see my friends. They didn't care I was off on Namek, alone on some stupid island. I told them the story of our trip there, you know. Told them about being left alone while the planet was being torn apart. Told them about being attacked by you and that green guy. I told them about being left alone as you all went to fight. Do you want to know what they said? That it all turned out okay so it doesn't matter.

"I was almost eaten by dinosaurs, my body taken over by a frog, damn near squished by a rock, fell off a cliff, almost got blown up by a blast that I later learned belonged to a very irritated Furiza, attacked by two stupid henchmen after the Dragonball I had, damn near killed by a large crab, stuck alone in a sinking spaceship with an injured Piccolo, praying that I wouldn't have to leave my best friend's son there! Did any of them give a shit that I wasn't okay? Did any of them care that I almost died numerous times while they were off doing god knows what? Sure, they had problems and almost died, but they at least had a chance to save themselves! They could fly! They could fight! Hell, they knew what the hell was going on! I can't fly, fight, or anything! Any one of those beings on that stupid planet could have killed me! The weakest of them were a danger to me! The only thing I had was a goddamn motorbike!" She collapsed onto the shower floor, sobbing softly.

"Sorry, Vejiita, I didn't mean to lay that on you," she whispered. "I guess that was kind of penned up since Namek..." She closed her eyes tightly. "I'm sorry..."

He grunted softly and knelt in front of her. "Onna?"

"Sorry, I know I'm being emotional and weak, I'm sorry. Just forget what I said, okay?" she said softly.

"It is nothing, Onna. You cannot keep shit inside you like that. It only begins to hurt you."

She glanced at him in surprise. "Vejiita, you don't have heart to heart's about your feelings... so what do you do?"

"I beat it out of me, of course."

"Does it actually work?"

He shrugged. "It helps some, I suppose. Battles help more. I have never learned another way to let it out."

"You know, that's really sad, Vejiita."

He shrugged again. "It is what I am." He glanced at her. "I regret bringing up your parents," he told her quietly, in a type of an apology.

She smiled faintly. "It's not your fault. I suppose you and I have something in common, though."

He arched an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"I don't know what a loving family is and neither do you."

He snorted softly. "I guess we do, Onna." He brushed a stray hair off her forehead again. "I still say you are not alone."

She snorted. "I am, Vejiita. I'm alone and I always will be. Who'd want a bitch like me as a wife? Even Yamucha doesn't want me that much. And if I leave him, I'll truly never have anyone."

He frowned and placed a finger below her chin, lifting it to make her look at him. "You are not alone." He paused with a scowl on his face. "And if you tell anyone this, I swear I will kill you, Onna," he warned softly. "You and I, we are not alone." He cleared his throat. "You have me," he hissed.

She gaped at him in surprise. She fumbled for words for a few moments before her mind came up with a weak, "huh?"

He scowled. "You heard me, idiot. You have me. I hate this planet, I hate the humans, and I hate those pathetic worthless warriors who Kakarotto calls his friends. I hate everything about this damn place. But you, you I can stand."

She continued to gape at him, much to his displeasure. "What?" he snarled. "Is it so hard to believe I actually do not hate everyone?"

She shook her head violently. "No, that's not it. I just," she said looking away, "couldn't believe that you would hate them but not hate me. I'm easier to hate than they are," she said sadly.

He chuckled and forced her to look at him. "Hardly. You, Onna, have spunk. Intelligence. Courage. And damn it if you do not win half our verbal battles."

She blinked up at him. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Do not thank me, idiot. I only told the truth." He paused. "I am going to say something again, and if you tell anyone-"

"Yeah, I know, you'll kill me, blah, blah, blah."

"Yes, you have finally gotten that through your thick head." He coughed softly. "I know I am a mean, cold, rude, arrogant bastard. I did not deserve to be brought back to life, I did not deserve the... invitation to your home, and gods, I do not deserve your trust." He paused again, looking away. "You are not alone. Even without that stupid human not-mate of yours, you will not be alone. I will be... around," he coughed out. "I am still living with you, remember? If nothing else, you can yap my damn ear off, which you usually do anyway." He glanced at her wide eyes again. "Damn, I was never very good with words. I am not going anywhere, Onna. Not for a while, any way. I am here and if I ever go anywhere, I will tell you. I will destroy those tin cans and after that," he shrugged, "I do not know what I am doing, but if nothing else and I decide to destroy this sickening planet, I will take you off it first."

She blinked. "Um... that was actually really, really sweet... coming from you, that is." She paused. "In a sick, twisted sort of way."

He scowled. "I do nothing that can be taken as 'sweet', Onna. I am merely upholding my honor."

"Honor is making you tell me I'm not alone?"

He glared at her warningly. "Do. Not. Push. It," he hissed softly. "I do not like words, I do not like... feelings," he spat, "and I do not like these changes that have happened. Honor is not making me say this. Honor is what keeps me from killing you right now for seeing me in a moment of... we-" He growled before spitting out, "Non-strength."

She blinked. "Um, you mean weak-"

"Do not say it! I am not being weak!"

She put up her hands in surrender. "I wasn't saying you were! Really! You can kick my ass any day of the week!"

He stared at her as if she was stupid.

She sighed. "I know," she said softly.

He rolled his eyes. "Onna, what is wrong now? I thought you were feeling better."

"Sorry, it's nothing..."

"My ass."

"Is nice, by the way. You really work all of your muscles when you train, don't you?" she commented prettily, much to Vejiita's open surprise. He blinked. Twice. She smiled weakly. "Sorry, I was trying to lighten the mood."

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Do you ever give up?"

He looked at her pointedly. "No."

"Not that I don't appreciate what you've said, nor am I not happy, because I am. Really, it makes me feel better to know that I'm not alone because of you, but, well, it's stupid," she stuttered out.

"Onna, just spit it out. The water is getting cold; I have wasted six good hours of training waiting in bed for you to wake up, and a good two in here. Spit it out."

Her head snapped up. "You waited for me to wake up?"

He grimaced. That was a slip. "Never mind that, spit it out," he ordered.

She sighed. "It's just I'm still not good enough to have someone like Son-kun who loves me like he loves Chichi."

He growled. "Onna, who the hell would want someone like Kakarotto!"

She giggled. "I didn't mean I wanted someone like him, I just meant, I'll never have that. I'll never have love like they have. I won't have a family," she whispered sadly.

He blinked. "Well, you cannot have a brat if you are not mating," he stated.

She slapped at his arm, only found her hand caught by his larger one. "I don't just want a child, Vejiita! I want a husband. Then I would worry about getting pregnant!"

He sighed. "Onna, I do not know what the big deal is," he muttered. "I am never going to have a mate or a brat. Not that I want either one, but I am not going to have that even if I wanted them."

She stared at him. "I forgot," she whispered.

He scowled. "If you start to pity-"

She shook her head violently. "No, I'm not. Just... sad. I guess we have more in common than I originally thought."

He snorted. "You can have both, Onna. And you will. I swear."

She frowned. "How can you be so sure?"

He chuckled. "You will have a brat of your own one day, even if I have to mate you myself." He kissed her forehead and left the shower quickly.

She blinked rapidly, still sitting under the cool spray. _Even if I have to mate you myself..._ She shook her head violently to dislodge the thoughts those words invoked and stood up shakily. She then gasped as another realization hit her. _He kissed my forehead? Okay, that makes sense. He must be on something... Is Kami slipping drugs in his food or something?_

_Even if I have to mate you myself..._

**x**

Buruma had just finished getting dressed when she turned and ran smack into a hard, steel wall. Or what felt like one. She glanced up in shock to see her grinning friend staring down at her. She growled. "Son-kun!" she hissed.

Vejiita snapped his head up and snarled when he saw his rival. He got off the floor, where he had been doing his pushups, and stalked over to the other warrior angrily. He wasn't sure what he was angrier about right then. That he saw the person who had dared lock him in here with the Onna or that he didn't sense his rival's ki when he teleported in.

"Hey, Vejiita. Buruma, you're still alive I see," Son-kun commented happily.

"Son-kun! How dare you do this to us? What the hell were you thinking?" she screeched, causing both Saiyajin to wince. She leapt to tackle her best friend, only to be caught in mid-air by Vejiita. He shook his head at her and smirked.

"He's mine, Onna," he told her softly, setting her on the floor beside him, keeping a firm grip on her shoulder. He smiled wolfishly. "So, Kakarotto, are you ready to die yet? It is not enough you defeated me, you had to achieve the power that is my birthright, and now you lock me in this... room with her," he said with mock cheerfulness and a nod towards Buruma.

"Well, you haven't killed each other," Goku commented happily. "I was truthfully worried for a while and thought I'd better check."

Vejiita rolled his eyes. "You seriously have a death wish, don't you?"

"Nope. I just couldn't stand to see you guys fighting anymore."

Vejiita growled. "We _like_ fighting, Kakarotto. Now let us out!"

He shook his head. "Sorry, guys, I can't do that. You two need to learn to communicate better."

Buruma scowled. "We communicate just fine!"

"I don't mean by yelling, Buruma. I meant... you guys just need to like each other, okay? I mean, after all, you live in the same house and all."

Buruma rolled her eyes. "What the hell do you want us to do? Jump each other?"

Goku blushed and stuttered.

Buruma moved to stalk over to him, but Vejiita's hand stopped her effortlessly. "You are telling me, Kakarotto, that _never_ crossed your mind?"

Goku nodded. "I didn't really think you were going to... do that... but I think it'd be best for everyone if you at least liked each other! I mean, then we wouldn't have to worry you'll kill her."

"Son-kun, we do like each other, okay? Can we please get out?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Two weeks. No less."

Buruma growled and started towards him again, but this time, Vejiita yanked back hard, causing her to fall back into his chest. His arm snaked around her waist to steady her. "Kakarotto. Leave before I kill you," Vejiita hissed.

Goku grinned. "Okay! Bye, Vejiita, Buruma!" he said with a wave and was gone.

Both Vejiita and Buruma growled at the same time, and both stopped as they caught the synchronization. "Onna, do not attack Kakarotto."

She folded her arms over her chest, still leaning against his chest. "Why not? He won't hurt me."

He chuckled softly, his chest vibrating against her back. "He might not mean to, but he has been training, idiot. He probably has to take some time adjusting to things and controlling his strength correctly. It happens a lot when I train in the gravity room. You know how many times I have ripped off the kitchen door. Never attack someone that much stronger than you after they have been training. He could try to get you off him gently, but end up breaking your arm or ribs. Understand?"

She nodded.

"Good," he whispered against her ear, his hot breath brushing against her neck in a delightful manner, and released her. She glanced at him to find him doing pushups again. She shrugged and retreated to her section of the room, turning on her laptop.

**x**

"What do you want for dinner, Vejiita?"

A grunted "whatever" answered her again. She scowled at him before fishing out a quick dinner. The less preparation, the better. She soon set his plate on the table, and within moments, he was there, shoveling it down his throat. She rolled her eyes.

"You can taste your food once in a while, you know," she muttered.

"Not with your cooking," he grumbled back.

"Grouchy?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

He glared at her.

"No, really. Why? I told you my problem in the damn shower; I think it's only fair you tell me what's bothering you."

"Do I look like an open person to you?"

She blinked. "No..."

"Then shut up."

She glared at him. "No."

Glancing at her, he shook his head and a small chuckle escaped him. "I say once that I will not let you be alone and you take it one step further. You will not leave me alone, either."

"Damn straight."

"We are not friends, Onna."

"Then what are we?"

He scowled. "I do not know. Not friends, not enemies."

"Well, we are roommates, I guess... but roommates don't promise to save the other person from being alone."

He growled.

She giggled. "I think we're friends."

"We are not friends!" he roared, standing up.

She flinched. Staring at him, tears began to fill her eyes and she quickly fled from him. He blinked after her and watched as she threw herself on the bed.

"Shit! Onna, what the fuck is your problem lately? I have known you for months now and not once have I seen you cry. This is the second damn time today!"

He heard a small sniffling wail come from under the covers and his scowl deepened. What the fuck is her problem? "Onna, knock it off. You are not hurt. And I am _not_ going to be nice twice in one day," he told her.

She just continued to sob. He growled and finished his dinner quickly. When he had finished he went back to doing pushups, only a little more furiously than before. After a few minutes, he let himself drop onto the floor, lying on his stomach. The Onna's sobs were bothering him.

He glared at the floor before getting up and going to the bed. He stripped completely, figuring the damn Onna was in the shower with him, she'd get used to it. He _liked_ sleeping naked and hadn't done it in three days to make _her_ feel comfortable. He crawled in beside her and the lights went off automatically again.

"Onna? Why are you so... weepy?" he asked gruffly, giving in to being _nice_ again.

"You really don't care," she wailed.

He growled. "Onna, I never said I do not care. I said we are not friends."

She wailed.

Wincing, Vejiita smothered the urge to blow something up. "Onna, knock that off! Damn, when the hell did you get so emotional! I did not mean it that way, idiot. I just meant... what I feel for you is not friendship, okay?"

"You feel something for me?" she asked timidly.

He rolled his eyes. "Onna, don't go there. I just meant, I do not know what we are, but friends is not it. Can't you just accept that?"

"No," she sniffled. "What else is there?"

He growled. "Onna. What can I do to make you shut up? And if you ask me to talk about feelings, I will kill you."

She smiled faintly into her pillow. "I'm lonely, Vejiita. I guess I'm stressing a bit and I know I have PMS, I have been having the strangest dreams lately, so all and all, I'm not doing so great and I think it's made me emotional. I'm sorry."

"Are you going to stop crying now?"

She nodded.

"Good. Any more of that and I will blast myself. Gods, Onna, are all human females that emotional?"

She giggled. "Yes."

"Wonderful. I am stuck on a planet of psycho harpies."

She giggled again. She stayed silent for a while before venturing, "Vejiita?"

"Hn."

She smiled. "Are you naked?"

He chuckled. "Yes."

"Thought so," she said amusedly. She was silent for a few moments more. "Vejiita?"

"What?"

"Um... I was wondering... if..."

"Just spit it out."

"Will you do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" he asked suspiciously.

"Cuddle with me?" she asked softly.

He choked and sat up, glancing at her in shock. "Onna, have you lost your mind?"

She shook her head, gazing up at him. Her hair was spread out over her pillow and Vejiita couldn't help but think it looked absolutely stunning. And sexy.

"Onna, I do not... cuddle."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll cry again."

"You do, I will blast you."

"Come on, Vejiita! You are not afraid to get that close to me are you?"

He growled. "It will not work. You are not challenging me into doing it."

"Please?"

"Why the hell do you want to... cuddle so damn bad?"

She shrugged. "I just want to... Only you can't tell Yamucha."

He rolled his eyes. "Have I ever said more than two words to that idiot?"

"Point." She paused. "Please?"

"No. Go to sleep."

"Please," she whined.

"Onna!" he barked. "Sleep!"

"Please? I won't shut up until you do..."

"How fucking old are you? You are not a brat so don't act like one. Go to sleep."

"It's not that type of cuddling, idiot! I just want to feel... important for a while."

He rolled his eyes. "No," he said softly, closing his eyes.

"Please?" she begged again.

"GAH! FINE!" he roared and yanked her towards him, enveloping her in his muscular arms. He settled her roughly, tucking her head under his chin. He spooned up behind her back, shocked to find she had maneuvered out of her clothing and wore nothing but her bra and panties. "Looks like you are not so modest now," he growled.

She giggled and it vibrated against his chest. "Looks like you aren't that little..." she said pointedly.

He blinked. "Whoever said I was little?" he growled irritated.

"No one... It's just because you're so short and..."

"Onna, shut up. I am fucking cuddling. You can shut your mouth now."

"Thanks, Vejiita," she murmured.

He grunted in reply and relaxed around her. He drifted off into sleep, strangely disturbed that 'cuddling' didn't feel that bad after all.

**x**

AN: OO This baby is LONG! And I wince in parts of this fic, but hey, I kind of like it too.

Lovies!


	5. Day Four

**Thin Lines**  
_By Selenity Jade  
Day Four  
Rated: R_

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill.

**Warnings:** This chapter is rated NC17. On FFnet and DF, you will get the 'edited' chapter, and I therefore refer you to AdultFanfictionnet, MediaMiner, Moonromance, or FOSFF to read the original version of this chapter. If you are too young to read this, read it ONLY on FFnet or DF. Understood?

**x**

Buruma snapped awake as the light went on. She hid her head under the blanket and groaned. "Vejiita!"

"Shut up, Onna! You slept all day yesterday, thanks to me, and I even... cuddled. You fucking owe me now. Get your fat, lazy ass out of bed and cook me breakfast!"

She cursed and flung the blanket off her. She glared at the exposed backside of the Saiyajin no Ouji. Then she blinked and blushed, hiding her face again. "Vejiita, put some clothes on!"

She heard his chuckle from the direction of the toilet. "You have shared a shower with me, slept with me naked and you are still bitching about clothing?"

"Damn straight, asshole! It's not like I'm fucking you, idiot!" She slapped a hand over her mouth and hid. "Forget I said that!"

She heard his evil little chuckle and blushed harder. "Well, we can change that. Do you want to 'fuck' me, as you put it?"

She blinked under the blanket. "What?"

"Well, if we 'fuck', I can run around naked without you screeching at me."

She sat up sharply and stared at his cute behind with her mouth hanging open. "Vejiita, that is the stupidest reason to have sex I've ever heard. And I've heard some really awful ones."

He chuckled and looked over his shoulder at her, smirking wider at the look on her face. "So? We mate, I can walk around naked, and you are not a virgin anymore. We both win."

She continued to gape at him.

He laughed and walked over to the bed, crawling onto it on all fours. "What? Loss for words?"

She gulped and leaned away from him as he continued to crawl towards her. And over her. "What are you-?"

"What does it look like?"

"What about your training?" she asked worriedly, now lying down and Vejiita kneeling above her.

"This is a kind of workout," he commented slyly, smirking at her.

"How about your breakfast?" she squeaked out as he moved his head closer to her.

"I am not Kakarotto, idiot. My stomach can wait."

"Um, um..."

He smirked and lowered his head to her hair, breathing in softly. He then nipped her neck softly. "Cannot think of another excuse?"

"But... you don't really want me... do you?"

He grinned into her neck and grasped her hand, pulling it to his groin. "Does that answer your question?" he purred as her hand encircled him.

She gulped and nodded faintly. "But I'm still a virgin and it'll be messy and-"

He snorted into her hair. "So? I can handle it. Did you forget what I was, Onna? Furiza's little exterminator. A little blood is not going to kill me."

"But-"

He purred softly and moved his hand between her legs, which, despite her half-hearted protests, spread willingly for him. "You just have to say no, Onna. I will not rape you, idiot. Just say no, Onna. Simple. Tell me no now," he told her.

She opened her mouth, but the only sound that came out was a loud moan.

**XXXX**

After he felt he could talk without betraying exactly how close to being overwhelmed he was, he nuzzled her. "Was that so bad?"

She shook her head weakly.

"Now you are no longer a virgin."

"Why did you do that?"

"Why did I mate with you?" He paused. "You mentioned it and I realized it was not such a repulsive thing after all."

"Gee, thanks," she muttered.

"Why did you let me? You gave me your virginity when you did not give in to that weakling."

To his surprise, she kissed his shoulder softly. "It just felt right."

He blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing, Vejiita. Just nothing."

He rolled his eyes and then moved off her, settling himself beside her. "Now, think you can fix breakfast?"

She growled. "I'm exhausted now!"

"So? Get up, Onna. Cook me breakfast... but would you mind fixing meat? Bloody, raw meat?"

"EW!"

He chuckled softly. "You don't have to watch. But soon, Onna, you will be joining me."

"Say what? Why? There is no way I'm eating raw meat!"

"Oh, yes, there is, and yes, you will."

"Why would I do something that disgusting?"

"Because it is tradition."

"What tradition?"

He smirked and got up, headed towards the shower. "Why the mating tradition, idiot." He looked at her. "You are mine now."

**x**

Buruma stared blankly at her laptop screen, not really seeing it. She was still mulling over what Vejiita had said before taking a shower. She finally groaned and slapped the laptop closed and turned to look at the Saiyajin who was doing some sort of shadow boxing. "What the hell did you mean?"

He glanced at her. "What?"

"What did you mean? About me being yours now."

He smirked and folded his arms over his slightly sweaty chest. "Onna, that was this morning. It is almost dinnertime now. Are you saying that you have been confused all this time?"

She glared at him but nodded. "Of course!"

He chuckled and padded over to her silently. He leaned down and kissed her possessively. He let her up a moment later, a satisfied smirk on his face. "It is not that complicated, Onna. You are mine now. What the hell do you not understand?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know. How about everything!"

He chuckled and Buruma got the impression that if he had his tail right then it would be swaying behind him, just like a cat about to pounce. "Simple, Onna. You. Are. My. Mate. Mine. Understand?"

She glared at him. "I'm not a child, moron. But how are we supposed to have a relationship when we can't even get along!"

He smirked. "Onna, we have not fought since we have been locked up in here. Not really anyway."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but what about Yamucha? He is my boyfriend, you know."

To her surprise, Vejiita growled loudly. "I will kill him if he comes near you. He's no longer your 'boyfriend'."

"Um, well, I suppose since we did have sex and all... and that kind of means I cheated on him, for a change," she muttered bitterly. "Yeah, but what about the others? Chichi will freak... badly. Son-kun will probably grin and be happy, but everyone else will flip!"

He smirked. "What does it matter what they think? I do not care, why should you? We are mates now; it is none of their business."

"So, this means we have a relationship. That's my understanding of it... Is that correct?"

He blinked. "What is to understand? You are my mate. We have always had a relationship, stupid."

"No, you weirdo! I mean do we have an exclusive relationship type thing?"

He cocked his head at her. "You humans are bizarre." He knelt in front of her. "You and I are mates. Just as Kakarotto and his harpy are mates."

"What!" she exclaimed. "They're married! Like is together for life!"

He frowned at her. "Yes, of course. They are mates," he repeated.

She gaped at him. "Just because we had sex we are now... like them?"

He chuckled. "No. I have had sex before, but never a mate."

"Then how are we like them? We aren't married."

He blinked. "I am not performing some ridiculous human tradition. We are mates because we are mates. I marked you."

"What?"

He moved his hand to trail tenderly over her bite mark. "I marked you. You are my mate."

"You bit me, so we're mates? That's the whole gist of this?"

He nodded.

"That a Saiyajin thing?"

He nodded again.

"That is beyond strange," she muttered. "Well, I suppose that means I won't be alone after all... You did keep your promise."

He chuckled softly and nipped her nose. "Yes, I did. Any other stupid questions?"

She shook her head. "Not really. I'd like to absorb this bit of info... I wasn't exactly planning to come out of here with a permanent commitment like that."

"Oh, and I was?" He snorted. "But I think Kakarotto suspected it would happen. And I am going to kill him."

"Hey, I just thought of another question..."

He groaned. "What, Onna?"

"What happens if it doesn't work out? Like Yamucha and I didn't..."

He snarled and pulled her to him. "I am nothing like that moron. You are my mate. I will protect you, I will mate you, give you brats, and I will not touch another. Just as you will not. It is nothing like what you had with _him_," he hissed.

She blinked her wide-eyes. "Okay, Vejiita..."

He smirked at her and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Vejiita, you bastard, what are you doing!"

"I want a shower before dinner."

"And what does your shower have to do with throwing me over your shoulder like some caveman?"

He chuckled. "You are coming with me."

She screeched out as he set her down roughly in the tub, turning on the water, drenching her clothes. "Vejiita! You could have waited until I was undressed," she snapped.

He smirked and yanked her clothes off, his own following shortly after, and kissed her softly. "It's much more fun hearing you screech about it," he muttered as he lift her up and wrapped her legs around his hips. "Ready for more, Onna?"

**x**

Buruma collapsed on the bed with a small protest from the bed. "No more," she whispered. "I'm only human, Vejiita, come on!"

"Little weakling," he snorted as he crawled in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her hot body to his chest, burying his head into her hair. "Sleep."

"Thanks," she muttered, curling into him.

"We have to work on your endurance," he told her. "You are, after all, the Saiyajin no Ouji's mate now. And I want my mate in shape."

She groaned. "Does that make me a Princess?"

He chuckled softly. "Never thought about that, but yes, I suppose you are now."

"Well, shouldn't you be king now?"

He blinked. "No. I have no planet to rule. I have no wish for that title now."

"Oh. Princess Buruma sounds nicer than Queen Buruma anyway," she muttered sleepily.

He rolled his eyes. "Sleep, Onna."

"Mm'kay," she whispered and promptly passed out.

**x**

AN: HA! No waking up horny, no predictable way to have sex! Grins I love myself sometimes. Though it is a little 'fast' for me, now that I reread it. sigh Ah, well.

Lovies!


	6. Day Five

**Thin Lines**  
_By Selenity Jade  
Day Five  
Rated: R_

**Disclaimer:** I'm not saying it again!

**Warnings:** Remember, NC17 chapters can be read on adultfanfiction, moonromance, fosff, or MediaMiner. If you are too young, please read this chapter at FFnet or DF. Thanks!

**X**

Buruma growled as the light went on suddenly, and as usual, she buried her head into her blankets. "Vejiita!" she whined.

"Shut up, Onna! It is nine. Get out of bed."

She blinked. "Nine?"

"That is what I said, idiot. Breakfast, now."

She rolled her eyes and crawled out of the bed, throwing on a robe that had mysteriously appeared when she wanted it, and padded barefoot into the kitchen. She yawned as she searched through the refrigerator, quickly deciding on actually cooking this morning. Omelets sounded good. She began to fish around the refrigerator.

She shrieked in surprise as a hand found its way into her robe, up the inside of her thigh, and began teasing her. She bonked her head as she tried to swing around to glare at him. "Vejiita! I thought you wanted breakfast!"

"I do," he purred softly.

She stifled a moan as he began to move. "I'm not breakfast, idiot," she breathed, closing to the door, trying to hold herself up.

"You might as well be," he said.

She couldn't hold back that moan.

**XXXX**

"How was that?" he murmured and bit her neck, reopening her wound.

"Not bad," she breathed.

"Breakfast?"

"Asshole."

**x**

She sighed happily as she sank deeper into the warm bubbles, giggling as the water encircled her.

"What the hell are you laughing about, Onna?"

She smirked as he glanced at her. "Nothing, Vejiita."

He rolled his eyes and went back to meditating. After a few moments, his eyes snapped open and he blinked at her. "Onna."

"What?" she asked lazily.

"Let's mate again."

She glanced at him. "Again? It's only been two hours since breakfast!"

"Your point?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let me finish my bath first."

"Why?" he asked and stood up gracefully padding softly over to her. He smirked and rid himself of his clothes, getting in behind her.

"Onna..."

"What?"

"We should have done this ages ago," he muttered and bit her again.

She rolled her eyes.

**x**

Buruma looked up from her laptop blinking in confusion at the Saiyajin no Ouji who sat next to her. Staring at her. "What?"

"Again."

"For the love of Kami, Vejiita, I'm fucking sore!"

"I will be gentle," he told her seriously.

She sighed and closed the laptop. "I'm beginning to wonder what you did before we started fucking, Vejiita. Geez, you're a horny bastard."

He smirked and reached for her, lifting her out of the kitchen chair and onto the table. "I did not want it before..."

She blinked. "Why are you so horny now then?"

He grunted and undressed her gently, nipping softly at her exposed flesh. "Because now I am getting some," he said quietly.

She rolled her eyes again. "Right."

He leaned over her and nuzzled her neck, biting her again.

"Again? Why do you keep marking me?"

He growled as he thrust into her slowly. "Because."

"Because why?" she breathed.

"You are mine," he told her.

"You've already told me that, idiot."

He growled. "Because I like marking you."

"Just wonderful."

He smirked.

**x**

Buruma crawled into bed, completely exhausted. She didn't bother to dress, not after the day they had. She curled into the blankets and was nearly out when Vejiita joined her.

He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. She groaned. "Not again, Vejiita. Too tired," she murmured.

"Onna, I was not going to!"

"Oh."

He grunted. "Stupid Onna. I do not always think of mating!"

She snorted. "Seemed like it to me, Vejiita. We've been fucking all day! I was a virgin yesterday if you recall."

He chuckled softly and buried his face into her hair, breathing deeply. "You smell nice," he told her sleepily.

"Thanks."

He grunted and soon all she heard was a soft purr from him. She sighed and followed his example, asleep before she knew it.

**x**

AN: This chapter is a bit of an interlude to the others. Grins

Lovies!


	7. Day Six

**Thin Lines**  
_By Selenity Jade  
Day Six  
Rated: R_

**Disclaimer:** Really... my name is truly Akira Toriyama, and I own DB and said characters... I'm kidding of course... sigh I want my own Vejiita-ouji though... dreamy look

**Warnings:** If you wish to read the original NC17 rated version of this, go to MediaMiner, AdultFanfiction, Moonromance, or FOSFF. If you're underage or do not wish to read the 'graphic' (this is a snort here, I'm not that graphic) sex, go to FFnet or DF. Thanks!

**x**

"Onna!"

Buruma jumped up with a shriek, glancing around wildly in fear. When her gaze landed on her new mate, she sagged in relief. "Don't do that!"

He gave her an odd look. "Onna?"

"Nightmares."

His brow furrowed. "What kind?"

"Just nightmares."

He shrugged slightly, dropping the subject for now. "Can we eat now?"

She rolled her eyes. "No. Not now! What time is it?"

"Three in the morning."

She gaped at him. "Why the hell did you wake me up this early for!"

She felt his muscle tense slightly near one of her own, she then suddenly found herself enfolded protectively within those strong arms, a soft vibrating purr tickling her neck. "I was only... teasing about the food."

"Waking me up, remember?"

"I..." He sighed suddenly, nipping lightly at her neck.

She suddenly wiggled around in his arms and turned to face him. "Vejiita-ouji," she whispered suddenly.

His eyes widened in surprise and his mouth parted slightly. "Onna?"

"Why do I feel so funny, Vejiita? My Ouji... I feel... weird," she whispered again and pressed her lips to his suddenly. He reacted immediately, tightening his hold on her almost painfully as he tried to press her to him as much as he could. The animalistic desire was back, different from their... mating. It was a raw need. A longing so powerful it hurt. She allowed him access to her, giving herself completely to him.

He suddenly pulled away from her violently, and disappeared from the bed, the lights flipping on. Buruma blinked and looked around to find Vejiita standing near the kitchen, his hand clenched tightly in a fist that lay against the wall.

"Vejiita?"

He snarled in warning, and Buruma suddenly felt for the first time... a little afraid of him. She sunk into their bedding, closing her eyes. Whatever was eating him, he wanted to deal with alone. As alone as they could get in this room. But that snarl... it was pure rage. He wasn't just mad, he was _so_ angry he couldn't even think straight.

She sighed softly and curled herself into a tight ball, hopefully she'd find out soon what was wrong with him. But until then, it was only three am. And lights or no lights, she was fucking exhausted. Literally.

**x**

"Onna!" a voice hissed in her ear, startling her awake for the second time that morning. She blinked up into the onyx eyes of her mate, frowning slightly in confusion.

"Huh?"

"I am bored."

She gaped at him. "Training?"

He shook his head. "It is completely pointless and even more boring."

"Um... read?"

He gave her a look.

"Never mind. What do you want me to do about it?"

"Build me training bots or something!"

She shook her head fiercely. "Hell no! I'm in the same room as you, remember? What if a blast is deflected the wrong way and kills me? I know _you_ don't care if I get my ass shot, but I do!"

He looked at her funny before scowling. "I do not want you hurt, idiot. I would be careful."

"Yeah, about as careful as you are in you gravity room, which blows up and leaves you unconscious and bleeding all over."

He growled. "Fine." He nipped her nose lightly. "What else can I do then?"

"Play a game?"

"Onna, the Saiyajin no Ouji does not play games."

"You're the idiot that is bored, not me!"

He grumbled slightly. "What kind of game?"

"Um... strip poker? Uh, wait, no, that'll just lead to sex."

He looked a bit disappointed, and then brightened. "How about we just mate all day?"

She gave him a horrified look. "I'm still sore from yesterday!"

He shrugged. "Trust me, it will not hurt."

She sighed. "We can't keep having sex all the time! We've still got a little over a week left!"

"Why not?"

"Well, knowing my luck, I'd get pregnant or something! Besides, although it's fun and all, I can't spend eight days in bed!"

He cocked his head. "I have an idea..."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What?"

"I will train you," he said. "After we mate first, though."

She blinked. "Train me?"

He nodded. "That way you will not be so weak."

She glared at him. "What, ashamed you mated a weak human who can't fight?"

He shrugged. "I am not ashamed of anything. I just thought it would protect you from stupid humans, and give me something to do."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay."

He smirked and nipped her nose. "Onna."

"Huh?"

He purred softly and sank his teeth into her neck again, sucking greedily. "Ready?"

"Damn you..."

**x**

Vejiita scowled. "You are completely hopeless!"

She swung around to glare at him. "Well, excuse me! My expertise is inventing, mechanics, science! Not fighting!"

He sighed. "Fine. We are getting nowhere with this." He paused thoughtfully, his arms folded over his bare chest. "Skip it."

She blinked, brushing a blue strand of hair out of her face. "What?"

He shook his head and padded softly towards her. He leaned his head down a couple inches and kissed her softly. "You are goddamn pathetic at fighting."

She glared at him.

He smirked playfully and put his large hands on the side of her face, pulling her lips to his again. "We definitely should have done this earlier," he mumbled against her.

A sudden ki entered the room and Vejiita pulled away suddenly, swinging around to come face to face with his rival. Who was blushing like an idiot. "Um... sorry, Vejiita, Buruma..."

Vejiita growled. "Kakarotto, what the hell do you want?"

"Just a quick check to see if you two killed each other yet... I guess not," he murmured, still blushing. "Thank Kami I didn't teleport here a bit later!"

Vejiita crossed his arms. "Can we get out now?" he asked calmly.

Goku cocked his head curiously at his fellow Saiyajin. "Sorry, but no. Just because you... kissed, doesn't mean I'm letting you out. Two weeks!"

Vejiita smirked suddenly. "I suggest you do not come in again, then. Because we have done more than just kiss, you bloody moron. And I would prefer you did not witness our mating."

Goku nodded hurriedly. "Definitely! You promise not to hurt her?"

Vejiita scowled. "Of course not!" he snapped. Suddenly pausing, a thoughtful look passed over his face. "Kakarotto, you hoped this would happen!"

Goku sudden grinned sheepishly and disappeared with two fingers to his forehead. Vejiita stared at the place he once stood, scowling. "Damn fool," he growled.

"Vejiita?"

He glanced at her. "Hn."

"You don't seem so mad about being locked in here still."

An arrogant smirk appeared on his face. "No. I find I actually... like having some... isolation from the rest of those fools."

She smiled timidly. "You mean you don't mind being locked in here with me?"

He shook his head, wrapping an arm around her waist. His hand moved to the back of her neck and pulled her to him, and he kissed her again. "What the hell do you think?"

"I think you're horny again."

He chuckled. "Definitely."

**x**

Buruma set Vejiita's plates down in front of him tiredly. She sat beside him, much to his amusement, and started to munch on her own dinner. She was strangely quiet and subdued.

Vejiita watched her silently while he wolfed down his large meal. When he had finished, he picked them up and set them in the sink. He then leaned against the counter, folding his arms over his chest, a soft frown on his face. "Onna."

"Hmm?" she asked without looking up.

"What is your problem?"

"Nothing, just tired... We were having sex all day, remember?"

He smirked that little self-satisfied smirk of his. "Yes. I remember."

She rolled her eyes, continuing to eat.

"Onna."

She glanced at him curiously.

"After we get out of here, we need to finish the mating."

She blinked. "What?"

"The mating ritual. We need to finish it. We cannot here. Too small of a room."

"Um... what exactly does that entail?"

"The Hunt."

She looked up at him warily. "What kind of hunt?"

He grinned wolfishly. "You will see." He paused and then frowned thoughtfully. "We will not do the blood exchange, so there really is not anything we can do locked in here..."

"Blood exchange?"

He scowled. "Part of the ceremony. It would bond us. I do not want a bond."

She glared at him. "What? I'm good enough to have sex with, but not good enough to bond to?" she demanded angrily.

He blinked. "Do you realize what a bond is?"

"Not really."

"It is better this way. Trust me."

She glared at him and finished her dinner quickly. When she was finished, she slammed her plate into the sink and stalked over to the bathtub. She turned on the water, striping herself, and pointedly ignoring the Saiyajin she had sort of mated to.

"What did I say?" he demanded suddenly.

"Nothing!" she snapped.

He scowled and padded up behind her silently, grasping her hips with his large hands. "Onna, what is wrong with you? I do not want a bond. And trust me, neither do you."

"Why not?"

"It is... too deep of a connection."

"What? I'm not good enough for you? If I was Saiyajin would you bond?" she growled pulling away from him and stepping into the bathtub, sliding her naked body into the water.

He glared down at her. "You are moody."

"You think?" she snapped.

He sighed inaudibly. "Onna, if you were Saiyajin I still would not perform that part of the ceremony."

"Right," she retorted, leaning back to wet her hair. Vejiita's eyes wandered down to her wet breasts as the water flowed over them. He smirked softly and stripped himself of his spandex. He then reached down to pick up his mate, who shrieked, and got in the bath with her. He placed her between his legs and leaned against the back of the tub.

"Onna. Stop being bitchy."

"Then you stop being an asshole."

He growled softly, encircling her wet body with his arms. He nuzzled her hair softly and began to purr quietly into her ear. "I do not want a bond."

"Just drop it, Vejiita. I don't care!"

"Yes, you do. Listen, idiot. I do not want a bond because I fear it."

She blinked in astonishment. "Huh?"

"It creates... problems. It's a weakness and you would... know me. Inside me. Things even I do not know, you will have access to. I do not want that."

She sighed. "I'm sorry."

He grunted softly, tracing small circles over her stomach. "We will be officially mated after we get out of here. Then I will resume my training. I might... leave the planet for awhile."

She turned in his arms to glance at him. "Leave? For how long?"

He shrugged as he stared into her blue eyes. "A few months. I do not know."

Her brow furrowed. "Why leave?"

"Too many distractions here. I need to achieve Supersaiyajin and beat Kakarotto. You will only... distract me."

"Great, now I'm a distraction. You sure know how to make a woman feel good!" she snapped.

He growled. "Onna, that is not what I meant! I _need_ to achieve that. I have no purpose in this fucking universe except that. What happened with you was unexpected, and I am not exactly pleased, nor am I angry about it, but my whole existence is for that moment."

"So I matter so little to you."

He sighed and nipped her neck. "You matter."

"Whatever," she said, closing her eyes.

A low growl emitted from his throat. "Onna, stop that. I said you matter, and I mean it."

"Fine."

His growl grew louder and he suddenly stood up, pulling a startled Buruma with him. He turned her around to face him. "Would you stop that?" he snapped.

To his surprise, she looked away and sighed. "Vejiita, I'm sorry. I'm just... confused."

"You and me both, idiot! I did not want this, nor expected it. I am not going to change, Onna. Do not expect me to."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

She growled and slapped him on his wet chest. "I do not! I just want to hear it just once that you care about me!"

He blinked and then scowled pulling her to him, his hands on her buttocks. He stared into her eyes. "I care about you. Happy?"

She smirked suddenly and threw herself at him, planting her lips on his. He growled softly, pulling her closer to him as he stepped out of the tub and headed towards the bed. He tossed her gently onto the bed, soaking wet, and knelt beside her. He watched her for a few moments with an unreadable expression on his face.

He smiled softly and leaned down to her neck, biting her with his sharp teeth. He crawled over her naked body as he lapped at her wound, wrapping her legs around his hips.

He began a gentle rhythm, his hands pulling hers above her head. He intertwined their fingers as he made love to her. For the first time.

**x**

**AN:** Oo I don't understand this one any more than you people do. Not so humorous, but I'll hopefully get that back soon! Grins

Lovies!


	8. Day Seven

**Thin Lines**  
_Day Seven  
By Selenity Jade  
Rated: R_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue, not making money. Blah, blah, blah. You know it.

**x**

Buruma woke up with a gasp, shooting straight up in bed. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears, her breath coming out in pants, and trembling almost violently. She frowned and looked around wildly, unsure of where she was, what had happened, and why the hell she was so scared. A nightmare, probably, but she couldn't remember it.

She lay back down, and placed a hand on her chest, trying to get her breathing under control. A soft pained moan to her right startled her enough that she jumped slightly before remembering Vejiita was in bed with her. She turned to him, her eyes widening at the sight of the proud Saiyajin no Ouji. His face was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his mouth opened slightly and soft whimpers came from his throat. He was scowling, and muttering something under his breath that she couldn't quite hear, but that's not what concerned her really.

He was frightened. She reached out a hand and ran it tenderly over his brow, trying to soothe the scowl. He leaned into her caress, surprisingly, nuzzling her hand, but he continued to tremble slightly. Sitting up, she moved a bit closer to him and gently shook him. "Vejiita?"

He didn't even respond to her. She frowned worriedly. _I have never seen him actually sleep_, she thought suddenly. He was always awake a bit longer than her, and woke up before her. At Capsule Corporation, she had begun to wonder whether the idiot slept at all.

"Vejiita!" she tried again, louder, and shook him again.

He shot up with a low scream, powered up, and looked around frantically with his eyes wide. He focused those black orbs on her within moments and she could see a flash of relief cross his features before his shutters closed and he glared at her angrily.

"Vejiita, are you-?"

"I am fine!" he hissed, lying back down. His voice was normal, but the slight trembles she felt from him scared her.

"Vejiita, you wouldn't wake up... I was just worried about you. You don't have to get angry with me. I wasn't sleeping well myself."

He snorted. "So? Your pathetic human nightmares are nothing compared to what I see when I sleep."

She sighed and moved away from the angry Saiyajin, curling up on the far side of the bed. "Well, I don't remember my nightmare. I woke up scared out of my mind and saw you having one of your own. Excuse me for caring!" she snapped.

Silence descended on the couple, and Buruma tried to push away her hurt and anger long enough to fall asleep again. She had almost reached it when the bed depressed beside her and an arm snuck around her waist, pulling her to Vejiita's chest. He spooned up behind her, an arm around her slender waist, and the other under her and around her shoulders. He buried his head in her aqua hair, breathing deeply. She could still feel the slight trembling from him, and felt amazement well up within her that he initiated this contact when he had yet to control his reactions.

"Onna, I-"

"Save it, Vejiita. I know you can't apologize, I know you can't appreciate that I care, and I know that even if you did you couldn't say it. Don't try," she said tiredly.

A growl vibrated his chest, and his arms tightened almost painfully. "Onna, shut up. Do not think to tell me when I should try and when I should not!"

"Vejiita, just leave it alone-"

"Onna, shut up!" he hissed into her hair. "I am fucking sorry, all right?"

She blinked in surprise. She couldn't even think of what to say, not without making it sound wrong. He never apologized. To anyone.

His arms tightened even more and Buruma sucked in a breath. He was still trembling behind her and didn't let her go. His breathing grew ragged and audible, but other than that, no sound was made. Buruma wanted him to let up on her a bit, it was a bit painful, but... something stopped her.

He needed her. Needed the comfort. And he lowered his pride enough to allow her to be there for him like this. He lowered his pride enough to allow _himself_ to need it. He was holding her so tightly to his chest, she was afraid that if he squeezed any more, she'd be crushed. She began to feel a bit warm as he naked body pressed to hers, and then she realized that he wasn't unaffected as well. He pressed into her buttocks and although his trembling hadn't slowed, he eagerly instigated it.

**XXXX**

Afterwards, he pulled her to him again, holding her just as tight as before, his face still buried in her hair. He was still trembling, but he was purring softly.

"Vejiita?" she asked suddenly.

"Hn," he grunted and thrust experimentally.

Buruma's eyes rolled back in her head, and they started all over again. He wasn't tender or loving that morning. He was needy and violent, caring nothing for her pleasure. It was unusual, but it did nothing to stop her from enjoying it. Then they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

**x**

Buruma woke exhausted, but strangely sated. She moved to stretch, only to find herself still encased in warm steel. Vejiita's soft purring breaths were tickling the back of her neck. She smiled suddenly about that morning. She supposed if it had been any one else, she would have been angry he just took his pleasure like that. But it wasn't so much for lust as it was to comfort.

She sighed and Vejiita's arms tightened around her again. He moved his hand to her hip, holding her there. He then nuzzled her and pulled away, rolling out of the bed. The lights snapped on the moment his feet hit the ground. He didn't say a word, and Buruma suspected he would just shut her up by having sex with her again if she opened her mouth. And she was a bit sore. She stretched then, followed his example, and crawled out of the large bed.

She ignored the Saiyajin who made his way to the toilet, and pulled on the robe that she found on the dresser. She padded lightly over to the kitchen and made herself some coffee. Very strong coffee. She then worked on creating the huge breakfast for Vejiita.

Finishing it, she turned to set the plate on the table and found him already sitting there waiting for it. He was watching her oddly, but stayed silent, and she did the same. She doubted the Saiyajin would have wanted to have a conversation with anyone, let alone her, right now.

She smiled slightly at him, and padded back towards the bedroom area, nursing her coffee. She glanced at the bed, and then the bath. A small little debate went on in her mind before she moved to the large bath. She turned on the water and messed with it until it was at the right temperature, then pushed the plug. She reached into the magic dresser and pulled out two towels, which she set beside the tub, and proceeded to undress.

A soft growl from behind her startled her into swinging around and nearly colliding with Vejiita's chest. He grasped her shoulder to steady her. She blinked at him as she stood before him naked. "What is it?"

He stared down at her, his eyes blank. Completely blank. He closed them suddenly and wrapped an arm around her waist before falling to his knees in front of her.

She gaped at him. _What the hell?_

He suddenly leaned forward and kissed her hip gently. She blinked as she gaped at him, and then gasped as she saw the large hand shaped bruise on her hip. She glanced at the other side, and saw a similar bruise there as well.

She moved Vejiita's hand from her hip and knelt down in front of him. He looked away from her immediately and she grabbed his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Vejiita."

He growled softly in his throat but didn't pull away. He stared at her, his eyes carefully closed off, as was his face. "Onna, I-"

"No," she interrupted. "I didn't even feel it."

"That does not-"

"Vejiita. No. Understand? It doesn't hurt, didn't hurt, and I'm not angry or bothered. I just bruise easily is all."

He growled and pulled away from her finally. "Is that what you want? To be with someone that _can_ hurt you like that without even meaning to? To you want to be with someone who has to control every little touch, just to not bruise you? Do you want that, Onna? Do you want to be with someone who will give you those without even realizing it!" he roared.

She gripped his hands suddenly, pulling on it. He met her eyes again. And she gasped as she saw his walls crumble for just an instant. Pain and guilt, so violent in his eyes, and then there was a self-hatred that smothered them both. Then he closed it off again, and was just... expressionless.

"Vejiita, knock it off. You didn't hurt me."

"Yes, I did!" he growled, shaking her shoulders. He fell silent and looked away from her again.

She moved towards him and crawled into his lap. She didn't care that she was naked and he was wearing only a pair of boxers. She wrapped her arms around the startled Saiyajin and buried her head in his shoulder. Her shoulders shook slightly and she felt tears sting her eyes.

His hands grasped her shoulders, looking like he was going to push her away. He looked down at the shuddering female on his lap and sighed. He gently, too gently, wrapped his arms around her and laid his chin on her head.

After a few moments, she hugged him tighter and kissed his shoulder. "You're an idiot, Vejiita. I'm not afraid you'll hurt me. I know you won't."

Vejiita growled softly and picked her up, setting her in the filled tub gently. He turned off the water, just before it decided to spill over the edge. He then pulled off his boxers, and joined her in the bath, sitting in front of her for a change. Leaning back into her, he placed his head on her chest, his hands on her thighs, and closed his eyes.

She wrapped her arms around him, and followed his example by closing her eyes. Her hands absently traced circles on his chest, and she could feel his tense muscles twitch slightly under her touch.

"Onna."

"Hmm?" she murmured, setting her chin on his thick, spiky hair.

"Remember when I said I was not going to bond with you and I would not perform that part of the ceremony?" he asked softly.

She nodded slightly. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, in some pairings bonds just happen. It almost never happens, but it has before."

"Yeah?"

"We, you and I, are bonding, I think," he said, almost inaudibly.

She blinked in surprise. Feeling his hands tighten on her thighs as he fought some emotion, she hugged him slightly. "I'm sorry, I know you didn't-"

"It happens. It is not... done yet. But my nightmare... was bad, and because the bond is almost there, you felt it. That is why you woke up and did not know what the nightmare was about. Because you did not have one. You just woke up because of my... emotions. Little flashes of emotion will be felt by the other when we touch if it is felt deeply enough. For now."

"For now?"

"This bond will be... natural and not 'made' like I was talking about earlier, which creates a bond all at once. As this one grows, although I do not know how strong it will become, I will start to feel more of your... emotions, and vice versa."

"I'm sorry-"

"No. I am telling you this for a reason," he growled, suddenly not so... soft and patient. "I do not want it. Especially now. I do not want Kakarotto to know, I do not want the other weaklings to know, and I do not want this! I need to train and defeat the cyborgs. I need to become Supersaiyajin and defeat Kakarotto. I need to be the Saiyajin no Ouji again! I need to be the legendary that I was supposed to be! I cannot have this... bond! I have not achieved what I need to! I have nothing else to live for, and this bond will rob me of my life!"

She pushed away the hurt violently, and struggled to stay calm. "How? How will it rob you of all of that?" she asked carefully.

"What if I die against the cyborgs? I will not, but what if it were to happen? You will not have to mourn me like the human you are! You would die with me! Then I have to worry about saving my skin too much just to save yours! And what if I want to leave the planet? A strong bond will kill us both if I stayed away long enough! And what if it grows too powerful? What if injuries I receive are shown and felt by you! What if I get a bad wound and you get that very same wound? I cannot train as hard as I need to, I cannot fight the cyborgs with everything I can if I have to worry about wounds that would be minor to me but kill you! And what about if someone finds out? And they kill you, because you are weak, and I die! I do not want that!" he raged.

She felt a bit hurt still, but he pretty much just stated he'd worry about her well being with the bond. He _did_ care about her. He really did. "I'm sorry, Vejiita. I don't know anything about bonds and I don't know how to stop it. I would if I could. I don't want to take your fights away from you."

She felt him start in surprise. "You... do not want that?"

She shook her head, trailing a finger over his chest. "Of course not. It's who you are. A warrior. I don't want to change who you are."

"What? But I cannot be... human! I can't... love or care or anything like that! You want that! You want love, a family, and a husband! I will never be or feel any of that!"

She chuckled softly, running her hands through his hair. "Stupid, you care. You may never care or love me like I was talking about... but I care about you and hell, even like you just as you are. Changing you would change what I like about you. You say we are mates, although it does not mean we love each other or even care that much, but we are stuck together, and you are... affected by me. I can take that. I do not expect more." She smiled. "Who would have ever thought that you and I would end up like this? We fought all the time and I know I hated you a few times, but now we are 'mates' as you call it. I never figured I'd have a loving husband and child anyway. Besides, you're good in bed."

He chuckled softly and she figured he was smirking as well. "I do not care. Not really. Either way, I cannot have this bond now. It is there and starting, and I will never be able to get rid of it, but it is not strong enough to be a weakness yet." He paused, running his hand over her left thigh under the water. "I want to keep what happened in this room a secret. No one knows. Understand? I do not want... you used against me. The fools, even if _they_ would not, might let it slip that... we are... intimate. And I although I would regret killing you, just a bit, mind you, your death would not kill me. Later it might. And if people know about this... I will have no choice. I am a warrior first. I never imagined being a mate. After Kakarotto lets us out of here, I am leaving the planet. Going to train. And I am not coming back until I am a Supersaiyajin and I can defeat Kakarotto. The cyborgs are just a bonus."

She sighed. He was such a contradiction. _One moment he says he doesn't care, that he doesn't want me, the next, he's rubbing my leg!_ She felt a slight tightening of her chest at the thought he really didn't want her, but pushed it away. He did, he just denied he did. She could be patient and distant while he worked it out himself. "All right, Vejiita. No one knows. I'll tell Son-kun that we just... happened in here and it's over with."

"After we leave this room, you are nothing to me. Nothing. I am not touching you again. Never again. We will always be mates... and you cannot mate another, just as I cannot, but... we will be... 'separated'. As long as the bond is weak, it will not matter."

She nearly smirked. She doubted he really could leave her completely. She knew that his heart... felt something for her. "Fine," she whispered.

She nearly laughed as he moved to glance at her, a bewildered frown on his face. A slight hurt look passed through his eyes as well, and she realized that he wanted her to argue with him about it. He wanted her to make him stay with her after the cyborgs. She would have... normally. But this was something he needed to do himself. She wanted him, and half suspected she was falling for the moody Saiyajin, but... she wanted him to _want_ her enough to come to her over his pride himself, not stay because she threw a fit. That would be the only proof she'd need. She knew she'd never hear him say he loved, cared, or missed her. But if he came to her, despite his not wanting the weakness, that would mean that even if he told her he hated her for the rest of her life, she would know he didn't.

"Besides," he growled, "you won't get bruises if I do not come near you."

She tightened her arms around his suddenly tense body. "I bruise easily, idiot. No big deal." She suddenly grinned impishly and splashed some water on his face.

His eyes widened and he growled, returning the favor.

Laughing out right, she splashed him full in the face. Soon, they had a full-blown water war, and by the time they were finished, the water was on the floor and they were giggling like children in a dry tub. Well, Vejiita smirked while Buruma giggled.

"Done now, Onna no Baka? I would like to get some exercise in."

She stood up from the tub, flashed him a grin. "What kind of exercise?"

He rolled his eyes and got out of the bath himself. His gaze snapped down at her bruises for a second before returning to her face. "Not that kind," he growled stalking towards the dresser and rummaging out a set of magical clothes.

She sighed and walked over to dress herself. Finding a pair of jeans and a short tank top, she slipped them on, and began to work in her laptop again. Luckily, she could run the company even from inside the room. She soon tuned out the moody Saiyajin and was engrossed in her work.

**x**

When her stomach growled for the third time, she slapped the computer closed and stood up. She glanced towards her Saiyajin 'cell-mate' curiously to find him doing pushups on the other side of the room. She smiled and padded softly over to him. She knelt down in front of him, a sexy - she hoped - smirk on her face. "Vejiita."

His arms suddenly shot out and grabbed her waist, pulling her beneath him. He grinned wolfishly at her before resuming his push-ups, with Buruma under him. "What do you want, Onna?" he asked, kissing her in rhythm with his push-ups.

"Look who's in a good mood," she drawled from her position on her back. He just smirked and kissed her again. "I'm going to make dinner; I just wanted to inform you."

He snorted, nipping her neck, before pushing up again.

She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Push-ups. What does it look like?" he teased lightly, nipping her collarbone, and then pushing up again.

"Not that, idiot. You know very well what I mean!"

He smirked, kissing her again on the lips before he rose on extended arms again.

"I thought you were afraid to hurt me," she put in, teasingly.

He glared at her, before he lowered again to lick her bite mark. "I am not afraid of hurting you," he growled, while he continued his push-ups. "I think it is... wrong to hurt your mate while mating! I could kill you or beat you without remorse, but that is just wrong."

She rolled her eyes, not believing him for a moment. "Right. You haven't tried to beat me yet, and I always fight with you," she pointed out, reaching up to try and pull him to her. He let her arms encircle him, but didn't slow in his movements.

He snorted. "So? I do not want to have to deal with Kakarotto bitching at me for it."

She smirked. "Right, Vejiita. Whatever you say. You care about me and don't want to hurt me. You're afraid you'll hurt me and that's why you haven't jumped me yet when I'm beneath you like this."

He growled, pausing in his push-ups with his arms extended. "I fear nothing. Not even that I would hurt you. I do not care if you are hurt."

"Right."

He growled and kissed her suddenly, using an arm to rip apart her clothes, almost angrily. She returned the kiss just as fiercely, allowing him to... prove to himself that he was as heartless about her as he was about everything else.

He was being a bit rough with her, but it was not painful. He wanted to be rough and to prove he didn't care, only by not hurting her when he was that rough proved otherwise.

Through it all, he was careful, despite the rough treatment, not to hurt her. The only time his control had slipped was when he climaxed, and even then, he didn't hurt her.

**x**

After they ate dinner, Buruma glanced at Vejiita curiously when he turned to walk from table. "Vejiita?"

He glanced back over his shoulder. "Hn."

"Do you want to watch a movie with me? I wanted a specific DVD earlier, and it appeared. We can watch it on my laptop."

He shrugged, and walked towards the tub, pulling off his spandex, and stepping into the shower. She sighed and did the dishes. After she finished, she changed into a comfortably nightly thing that kept appearing, and crawled onto her bed. She set up her laptop and put it on the foot of the bed.

She glanced at Vejiita when he got out of the shower. He smirked at her slightly and dried himself with his ki, and padded naked towards the bed. He knelt on it, causing the lights to go out, and crawled beneath the covers. He leaned his back against the wall and yanked Buruma into his lap. He got her positioned against his chest comfortably, and set his chin on the top of her head.

Rolling her eyes, she started the DVD.

**x**

Vejiita reached over and shut her laptop when the movie ended. He glanced down at the female that had fallen asleep in his lap with an amused smirk, and then put the computer on the floor beside the bed. He pulled the covers over Buruma tenderly, and leaned back against the wall. He could, after all, sleep anywhere, and he didn't want to wake her.

He soon joined her in sleep.

**x**

**AN:** I feel like a big weirdo now... but come on, Goku slammed his wife through a tree! I mean, they have to have some accidents you'd think... blushes this thing also got serious, and strange, and makes it so I might have to make a sequel...

Very special thanks to MaraJade for her lovely idea of the pushups! Grins Thanks girl! And thanks for Lynz waking up Buruma with a nightmare, even if I did something different with the idea! Huggles Lynz and Mara

Also! I found something interesting while surfing the web for sites that still have my fanfiction on them for a friend of mine who wanted to read them.

I found a fanart pic of a scene in THIS chapter. ; I was flattered that someone wanted to DRAW the bruise scene. ;

Lovies!


	9. Day Eight

**Thin Lines**  
_By Selenity Jade  
Day Eight  
Rated: R_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue, not making money.

**Warnings:** Read the original version on MMorg, AFFnet, FOSFF, and Moonromance. This one has been edited.

**X**

Poke.

Buruma groaned and covered her head with the large blanket.

"Onna!" Another poke in her side.

"Go away, Vejiita!" she snapped, moving to the other side of the bed irritably.

"Food now, Onna!" Suddenly, the blankets were yanked off her and Buruma was left to blink up at the bright light. She sighed and glared at Vejiita. He gave her a smirk. "Get up now."

She suddenly growled and launched herself at the surprised Saiyajin, who caught her and ended up on his rear on the floor with a half-naked woman in his lap, beating him repetitively with her fists, and cursing him in four languages.

Blinking, he watched her strike his chest, which was beginning to tickle, and curse him with some of the foulest words he had ever heard. "Onna!" he snapped. "Knock it off!"

"I wanted to sleep, jackass! I'm tired! You have sex with me all day, completely wear me out, and then wake me up at dawn, expecting your breakfast! Why can't you cook it for yourself! Surely, you aren't _that_ stupid!"

"Onna, it is almost noon," he stated calmly.

Her tirade tapered off and she gaped at him. "What?"

"You heard me."

She blushed. "Oh. Sorry."

Rolling his eyes, he pushed her roughly off his lap and stood up. He stared down at her, a frown on his face. "Well?" he demanded.

Shooting him a glare, she pulled herself off the floor and poked him in the chest. "You listen to me, bastard. I'm teaching you to cook!"

He blinked. Twice. "What?"

"You heard me! I'm not your damn servant, Vejiita. You are learning to cook while we are here. You've already said training in here was pretty much a waste of time, so you have nothing better to do."

"Onna, I know how to cook."

She gave him a disbelieving look.

"How the hell do you think I survived on purging missions, idiot? I made Nappa cook?" He snorted. "The moron cooked worse than you do."

She sucked in a breath and began cursing him out again, finishing with, "... Why the hell do you make _me_ cook all the time, then? You always bitch about it and yet you knew how and didn't say anything!"

Rolling his eyes, he grasped her shoulders and shook her gently. "Fool! I do not know how to work those stupid machines you cook with! Besides, I am a Prince, and-"

"Shut up! So what if you're a prince? I'm a princess, now, you said so yourself, and I still have to cook!"

"You are an onna-" Which was a very, very bad thing to say at that moment.

"You damn sexist monkey!" she shrieked, slapping him as hard as she could. "Women are good for more than just cooking and cleaning, you moron! We're good for more than just a good lay, too! We aren't here just to serve you, you arrogant idiot! We aren't put on this planet just to make sure the arrogant, _murdering_ asshole of a Saiyajin no Ouji can have a hot meal and clean clothes and a good fuck!" she screamed at him.

"And another thing, Vejiita. You came here to destroy us all! You came here, killed my boyfriend, and a lot of my friends, hurt my best friend, and tried to destroy the planet! You threatened my life on Namek, you threatened my best friend's son, and you threatened everyone! Yet, I let you live with me! I offered you a place to stay, food, clothing, and training equipment! Why? So you can get stronger, and stronger, and I didn't even know if you'd kill us all! Yet, I did it. And what thanks do I get? To be fucking insulted, ridiculed, threatened, and forced to do your damn bidding because you're too arrogant and proud and self-centered! You are a complete ungrateful bastard! Ungrateful, mean, cruel, evil, arrogant, and rude! No one fucking cares that you're the Saiyajin no Ouji anymore, Vejiita! It's gone, it's dead, and you are the only damn one that even remembers you _are_ royalty! Not when the only other Saiyajin is stronger, and will always be stronger, and better, than you!"

She paused, opening her mouth to continue when she looked up into his eyes. They were completely blank. Gaping at him, she watched his jaw clench once, and then found herself pushed almost violently onto the large bed, nearly hitting her head on the wall, and Vejiita stalked over to the shower, pulled off his boxers, and stepped inside. The water turned on a moment later.

Suddenly, Buruma felt guilty. She sighed. She had definitely gone too far. And she was beginning to realize she had hurt him. Badly. Pulling herself from the bed, she padded silently over to the kitchen and began to cook brunch for them. Since it was hardly morning anymore.

She glanced once more at the shower, her stomach in knots. Even when she had said all those horrible things, he still hadn't hurt her. Even when he shoved her away from him, he had been careful enough not to hurt her. She blinked back tears, and resumed cooking. She'd have to apologize when he got out, she decided. Not even he deserved what she had said to him.

**x**

Vejiita stepped out of the shower, not even bothering with a towel, and flared his ki to dry himself off. He watched Buruma cook as he pulled on a spandex training outfit, and felt his stomach tighten again. Oh, he had definitely been angry enough to kill something, but he was also feeling a tad bit guilty. For he knew that he had treated her horribly. He had never expressed his gratitude; he didn't know how. And he had been very thankful to the blue-haired genius that had, despite everything he had done, taken him in and cared about him when no one else had. Not even Kakarotto.

After dressing, he crossed his arms over his chest, and watched his mate cook. The usual frown was in place, his gaze beginning to linger on her small rear through the flimsy nightgown. He began to feel himself respond to the unconscious sensual movements of her hips, and he wanted to blast himself. Even when he was pissed off, and hurt, which he wouldn't admit, not even to himself, he _still_ wanted to mate her.

He padded softly up behind her, peeking over her shoulder at the large meal she was preparing. He blinked when he saw the assortment of fruits in front of her. He reached an arm around her, causing her to stiffen as she just realized he was there, and grabbed a cherry, popping it into his mouth.

She slowly turned around to look at him, and he repressed a wince at the guilty look she gave him. She opened her mouth to speak, probably to apologize, and he quickly shoved a strawberry into her mouth to shut her up. What she said was true, anyway. Despite the fact he hadn't wanted to hear his thoughts shoved back at him like that.

She gave him an odd look as she chewed the piece of fruit. He didn't let the smirk he felt coming appear; instead, he opted to let his face remain expressionless. She opened her mouth again, to speak, and he shoved another strawberry into her mouth. He shook his head, and leaned down to brush his lips over hers.

She didn't respond right away, no doubt confused, and he placed his hand on her lower back, just above her rear, pulling her to him suddenly. His other hand found its way to the fruit bowl behind her as he kissed her softly. Grabbing what felt like a grape, he pulled away from her and forced it into her mouth gently.

She was still giving him an odd confused look as she chewed slowly, his hand on her back keeping her pressed against his hard, lean body. Her breath began to quicken slightly, and with her soft, full breasts pressed against his chest, he found himself very, very turned on. He tried, unsuccessfully, to stop his body's reaction to the gorgeous female, and finally gave that up as a lost cause. Damn, the Onna always tried his control.

He leaned down again, capturing her lips once again, this time deepening the kiss, tasting the sweet taste of the fruit he had been feeding her. His hand moved from her back to cup her rear, his other hand going for more fruit. She finally wrapped her arms around his neck, responding to him, despite the guilt he knew she still felt. He repressed the smirk again, and pushed her back against the counter and lifted her up by an arm to sit on the edge of it.

Pulling away from her, his face still carefully expressionless, he glanced beside her at the assortment of fruit, and repressed a chuckle at the can of whipped cream beside the fruit bowl. He grabbed it, and couldn't help but give her a wicked look. He pulled off her robe quickly, leaving her clad only in her underwear.

This time, he allowed a small smirk appear at the sight of her, and nuzzled her neck before nipping it lightly. He shook the can as he licked, nipped, and sucked his way over her neck, ears, and jaw. She gasped suddenly as he sprayed her with whipped cream. He chuckled softly and continued his ministrations to her shoulders, so for once, he was surprised when he found himself sprayed with whipped cream.

Blinking, he pulled away to find another can in her hand. Glancing down at himself, he frowned when he found his spandex covered in white foam. He mock-glared at her, and shot her with more cream. She giggled and returned the favor, which lead to a full blown whipped cream fight.

After a solid fifteen minutes, both were covered, head to toe, in white cream, and Vejiita had found himself somehow undressed beneath the cream, while Buruma was still, luckily for her, dressed in her bra and panties. Of course, neither could see anything under the cream.

And that was the scene Son Goku teleported in to see.

Goku blinked, and his mouth fell open, as he watched his rival and his best friend have a food fight right before his eyes. His rival, the proud, arrogant, _serious_ Saiyajin no Ouji was laughing his head off and chasing Buruma with a can of whipped cream, and both were covered in the white foam. He cleared his throat suddenly, and Vejiita turned to him. It was probably a good thing they were so covered, as both were not even remotely dressed.

"Hi," Goku said, blushing a deep red that almost reached purple. He was shocked when Vejiita didn't even growl at him. The Saiyajin merely walked over in front of his mate and blocked his rival's view of her, and gave him a good glare, which was quite hilarious considering the mess he was.

"Kakarotto, did I not warn you?"

Goku nodded hurriedly. "Yes, but Yamucha was freaking out a bit and wanted to make sure Buruma was all right with his own eyes and that nothing was happening in here. I decided that I'd peek and make sure you two were... decent before teleporting him in. Glad I did," he finished, embarrassed.

Buruma glanced at her friend over Vejiita's shoulder, giving him a good look. "You didn't tell him anything, did you?" she demanded.

Shaking his head, Goku replied, "No, I figured it'd be best coming from you and most definitely when you were out of here." He gave Buruma an abashed look. "I think he really wanted to come in to see you just to check if you and Vejiita were... well, you know," he stuttered with a blush.

Buruma rolled her eyes. "Okay, let us get cleaned up and-"

"No," Vejiita interrupted sharply. "I do not want him in here." He shot a smirk over his shoulder at Buruma. "Besides, I want to finish this," he said, his eyes dipping to her breasts for a moment, which Goku thankfully missed.

Buruma blushed.

Smirking, he turned back to his rival. "I do not want him in here."

"But-"

"No. End of story. I will kill him if he comes in. Tell him that. He knows I do not like him, it should not make him that suspicious."

"Um, yeah, except I do think he's a bit worried about you hurting Buruma, too, and wants to make sure she's all right."

Buruma frowned thoughtfully. "I could write him a note..."

Goku nodded. "Good idea."

She rolled her eyes, and padded over to the table, not even noticing when Vejiita shot her and Goku a glare and moved again to block the Saiyajin's view of her. She wished for a notebook and a pen, they appeared seconds later, and she scribbled a little note to her boyfriend while Vejiita watched over her shoulder.

She folded it when it was finished, and moved to hand it to Goku, but Vejiita snarled and grabbed it, handing it to the Saiyajin himself. Buruma rolled her eyes.

"Okay! I'm going to go now and-"

"Kakarotto, just leave. And do not teleport in again unless it is to get us out or if the planet is about to explode!"

"Okay, okay!" Goku agreed hurriedly and disappeared.

Vejiita growled something about moronic third-class fools before turning to his mate. He gave her a smirk and pounced on her, knocking them both to the floor. He sat on her, straddling her hips, and leaned down to kiss her. She responded by wrapping her arm around his neck, pulling her to him. He chuckled against her lips and the next thing she knew, he had the fruit bowl beside him, and he pulled away to grab a strawberry and dip it in the cream on her chest. He gave her a wicked smirk and popped it into his mouth chewing slowly.

She smiled at him innocently and reached over to grab a cherry, and returned the favor by dipping it in his whipped cream chest and slowly putting it to her mouth. His smirk widened, and before she could finish eating the cherry, he dipped his head down, kissing her and stealing the fruit from her lips. He pulled away and gave her a wicked look before moving down to lick her neck and cleaning off some whipped cream.

**XXXXX**

"We need," she began, soft pants sounding quietly in his ear, "a shower."

"Hn." He pulled out of her slowly and knelt over her. Gazing into her tired blue-eyes, he gave her a soft smirk, letting her know all was forgiven and nipped her nose. He then stood up, pulling her with him, and picked her up.

"What are you doing?"

"Showering. We are quite sticky," he pointed out, setting her in the large tub and turning on the water.

"Whose fault is that?"

"Yours."

Blinking, she gave him an odd look. "How is it mine?"

Smirking, he nipped her nose once more before answering, "Because you look delicious."

**x**

Vejiita plopped down in the chair across from his mate, who was too busy typing into her laptop to pay him any attention. His hand itched to destroy that infuriating machine. Taking attention away from him. He was leaving after they were released from this room, and he wanted to have her while he still could. He growled loudly.

Buruma looked up and blinked tiredly at him. "What, Vejiita?"

"Turn that off," he hissed.

Her brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"Turn it off," he repeated. "Or I will destroy it."

Gaping at him, she stood up. "What! You idiot, you will do no such thing! It's my work!"

"Now!"

Growling, she shut it before he really did carry out his threat, but then swung away from him and jumped on the bed, her arms crossed and pouting. "Jerk."

"Do not act like a brat, Onna."

"What? You get to train all the damn time, but now that I find something to do and don't jump you just because you _now_ decide to pay attention to me, you're pissed off."

He growled and stalked over to her, pushing her roughly to the bed and sitting on her again. "Onna, knock it off!"

"Me! ME! You're the one acting like a spoiled child, Vejiita. I was busy!"

Snarling, he bent down and kissed her roughly, but she was having none of it, she pushed him away violently and he was so surprised, he fell off her and landed on the floor with a soft thud. He blinked at her.

"Stay away from me until you learn that I'm a person, not a damn toy you can play with when you want to!" she snapped, getting off the bed and stalking over to the kitchen to fix their dinner. It was nearly nine pm.

He watched her go about her preparations, completely floored at her behavior. He had to admit, he had been acting a bit childish. But he wouldn't let her know that.

"What did you write in that note to the weakling?" he demanded.

Blinking, she glanced at him. "Nothing."

"Onna," he began warningly.

She shrugged. "If you must know, I told him I was fine, you were a jackass as always but I'm not hurt, and I miss him, love him, and decided I want to sleep with him now-"

"What!" he growled, standing up and stalking over to her. He turned her around roughly to face him, pressing her back against the refrigerator. When he saw her satisfied smirk, he nearly blasted her. Damn her!

"Vejiita, I didn't know you care," she teased cruelly, and pulled away from him and resumed cooking. He crossed his arms and glared at her back.

"Onna."

"What?" she asked, glancing at him.

"What did you really write to him about?"

"The first part of it, but nothing about missing him and onward."

"Hn."

"Jealous?"

"Of course not," he scoffed.

Her eyebrow rose.

"Okay, fine. Maybe... a little," he muttered angrily.

She smirked at him, but didn't say another word as she started to fry up some sort of meat he thought smelled like those large, ugly, and smelly things he saw once. Something she called beef.

"Why did you mark me back?" he demanded suddenly.

Blinking, she glanced at him and shrugged. "I just... had to." She shook her head absently. "I can't really explain it."

"You felt it, inside, yes?"

She nodded, giving him a questioningly look.

"The bond," he stated. "Because it was happening naturally, it wanted you to finish it all at once. It will take a couple days to finish," he shrugged. "You just screwed my life up with that, Onna."

Glaring at him, she turned away angrily.

"I told you I did not want a full bond, and that I was leaving. Now, leaving will be damn near impossible. But I will do it. And it will cause both of us pain."

She ignored him.

He rolled his eyes and walked up behind her, setting a hand on her hip. He felt her stiffen and growled inaudibly. "Show me how to use those cooking machines," he said suddenly.

Swinging around, she gaped at him.

"You heard me," he growled.

She smiled slightly and proceeded to teach the Saiyajin no Ouji how to cook, human style.

**x**

Crawling into the large bed, Buruma sighed heavily. It had been one long day. She and Vejiita had fought all day long, outside of their food... fun. She smirked at that. She'd never look at fruit or whipped cream again. Who would have guessed that the Saiyajin no Ouji could have fun and let loose enough to have a food fight with her? And not to mention shocking her by demanding that she teach him to cook.

Vejiita sat on the bed beside her, pulling off his boxers and crawling under the covers to join her. The lights went off as soon as his feet left the floor and left them both in darkness. Buruma closed her eyes, sighing again.

"Stop that," he snapped.

"Sorry," she whispered tiredly, turning on her side, facing away from him. She heard a soft, sexy growl, and his muscular arm slipped around her waist, pulling her to his chest. His chin rested on her head as he spooned up behind her. His arm loosened a bit around her waist and she snuggled further into his chest. She felt his soft chuckle and elbowed him lightly.

"Stop that," he scolded quietly.

"Bite me."

"Done that."

She rolled her eyes and shut them again. "Go to sleep, idiot."

"If you would shut up, I would be asleep."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Monkey."

He snorted. "If I remember correctly, humans are descended from apes just as Saiyajin were descended from monkeys, similar to the ones here. I wouldn't talk."

Elbowing him again, she let out a disgusted snort and tried to sleep, a small smile finding its way to her face. He may be a bastard, but she rather liked the idiot. And with that last thought, she fell into slumber.

**x**

**AN:** Okay, the food lemon was planned for a while after an interesting chat room session... blushes Thanks for that definitely goes to QA, Lynz, Marie, and Anika, along with anyone else there participating.

Lovies!


	10. Day Nine

**Thin Lines**  
_By Selenity Jade  
Day Nine  
Rated: R_

**Disclaimer and Warning:** Seriously, I don't own DBZ or related characters. I wish I could write that well, but sadly, I still find myself lacking. Besides, if I had a part in DBZ, I wouldn't have made Vejiita as seriously OOC as I did in this chapter! SERIOUS OOC moment in this update! You have been warned.

**x**

Vejiita woke up immediately alert, as usual. He glanced down at the blue-haired female wrapped protectively in his arms, a slow smirk appearing on his face. He felt... content just lying there with the woman. He couldn't remember a time he had ever felt so close to peace as he did right then. His lifelong desires seemed so far away at that moment, his anger at Kakarotto dimmed, and his nightmarish past light years away.

What was it about this little female that seemed to drive his pain, anger, and hatred away? She soothed him, and it was confusing to the Saiyajin no Ouji. She seemed to almost heal his heart, and it frightened the small warrior greatly. His pain and anger was what had driven him to greater heights in power; it had driven him to be the best. And it had kept him alive for so long. Without the anger, hatred, and pain, he would have died long ago. This sudden peace and healing was something he couldn't let happen, not yet. He had so much to achieve first, so much more power to reach, and he had yet to defeat his rival.

How would he beat Kakarotto if he couldn't feel the overwhelming anger and hatred for the warrior? How could he push himself past his limits repetitively if he no longer sought the fool's defeat? How could he achieve his birthright if he allowed this little female to heal him like she did? He couldn't allow it, no matter how much he suddenly found himself craving it. It felt _good_. It was so damn wonderful just lying here with her in his arms, her soft breaths sounding in his ears, and her sweet scent filling his nostrils with each breath. It was glorious.

He hated her for it.

_I am a damn masochist._ And he knew it to be true. He had lived with pain his entire life that he had come to almost crave it. He needed the pain to push himself. The pain he put himself through while training had to be there or he would grow soft. Just as he was growing soft with her. His gentle handling of the female screamed at him that this was so. His fear of hurting her drove him insane. His fear of causing her any pain angered him. But he didn't want her to feel the horrible agony he had been put through. She was too fragile, too innocent, too _good_ for that.

The damn female had forced her way into his heart and settled there, despite his repeated attempts at pushing her out. She had crawled into his twisted soul and started mending that which he hadn't wanted fixed. The horrors he had seen while under Furiza had made him strong and as much as he despised the pale freak for it, he had felt almost thankful. Without it, he would not have survived or achieved the power he had.

Now, this little female was working to fix him, heal him, when he couldn't allow her to. He needed his pain and anger to become greater than the third-class idiot had. He needed to be stronger! His pride would not allow him to be second best for the rest of his life. And he was afraid that if he allowed her to soothe him, he wouldn't only be second best any longer. He'd be third and then fourth as the other fools caught up to him. Then he'd be nothing.

Sighing inaudibly, Vejiita kissed the top of Buruma's head softly as it lay on his shoulder. Kami knew he didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve her concern, her tenderness, or any part of her heart. So how was it that a killer of races attracted a fragile human female with hair the color of the ocean and eyes like sapphires? He had no idea, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know, either.

He brushed a stray tendril of hair off her forehead softly, leaning his cheek on the top of her head. Five more days and then they were out of there. He might as well make the most of it while he still could. After all, he would be leaving her when they were released.

And a part of him relished the pain their separation would bring him. Maybe it would lead him to a new level of power. He regretted that she would feel the same pain, just as a part of him cringed at the thought of life without her.

What had he gotten himself into?

**x**

Buruma snapped awake and sat up suddenly with a gasp, reawakening the Saiyajin beside her who also sat up, his muscles tense, his hand ready to release a ki blast at whatever appeared. Glancing around, he scowled as he noticed nothing out of the ordinary and relaxed marginally, giving his bedmate a glare.

"What the hell was that for?"

She blushed slightly, giggling. "Sorry, Vejiita, but I was dreaming and had an idea."

He shot her a disgusted look. "Next time, wake up a little less excited. Do not forget that I am a warrior and waking me up like that is likely to get someone hurt. Most likely, you."

"I said I was sorry!" she snapped, crawling out of his embrace and onto the floor. She stood beside the bed, gloriously naked, and regally walked over to grab the mysterious appearing robe on the dresser. "What do you want for breakfast?"

He snapped out of his daze, his eyes moving from her rear to her face, a small smirk playing on his lips. "What do you think?"

Rolling her eyes, she padded over to the kitchen area. "Don't even think about it, Vejiita. I'm still sore."

He chuckled and rose from the bed himself, not even bothering with a pair of shorts as he made his way over to the toilet. "I suppose I can be nice enough to allow you to rest today."

"Gee, thanks," she snapped back, opening the refrigerator. When she heard the sound of water hitting water again, she rolled her eyes. "That is beyond annoying, Vejiita. I can hear you use the bathroom!"

He grunted. "So? What would you like me to do about it? Tell you to plug your ears?"

"Never mind," she said, slamming the refrigerator door. "I'll never teach you any manners anyway."

"Who needs manners?"

She shot him a glare, which he had turned just in time to see, and grumbled to herself as she prepared a large breakfast for them both. Vejiita smirked at her back as he silently strolled up behind her. Without touching her, he leaned towards her ear and nipped it gently, earning himself a shiver from Buruma. "Vejiita," she murmured, and he knew she was about to protest the affection, thinking that he wanted to mate again.

He didn't though, knowing she was tired and sore from their activities, and needed to rest a bit. She was an addiction to him now, but he could wait. "Hush," he muttered, kissing her neck as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I know you are tired. I just wanted to taste you..." He nipped her neck once tenderly and stepped away from her before he really did take her again. "Is it finished?"

She shook her head, flipping over the pancakes quickly.

"Ah, how long?"

"Half hour?" she guessed, glancing at him.

"I will shower first then."

She nodded, and turned away from him again. Vejiita frowned thoughtfully, but walked back towards the bathroom area, and took a long shower. A cold one.

**x**

After a silent breakfast, Vejiita retreated to the far side of the large room and proceeded to run through a series of katas - very different from the ones she had seen the others perform - that Buruma found incredibly erotic and kept her glancing at him often as she did the dishes.

After a few five minutes of glancing at him, he finally looked up at her, smirking, letting her know he was fully aware of her interest. She flushed and looked down, scrubbing the pan furiously in her embarrassment and rising anger. _The conceited bastard! I'm sure he's doing that just to attract my interest and show off his perfectly muscular body! Gah, I should just smack the idiot. He's too damn vain!_

"Problems, Onna?" he teased from the other side of the room.

She growled and shot him a venomous glare. "Bastard."

"Bitch," he shot back, his smirk widening.

"Asshole!"

"Busu."

She gaped at him before narrowing her eyes. "Buotoko!"

"Oni."

"Bakayaro!"

"Jajauma."

"Chikushoume!"

"Saseko."

She screamed, throwing the large pan in her hands at the amused Saiyajin no Ouji, who dodged effortlessly. He laughed loudly as she quickly started throwing every dish within reach at him, easily avoiding the projectiles. His eyes widened when he saw her reach for the large kitchen knives and phased out and reappeared in front of her, grabbing her slender wrists in his hands, still smirking.

"Now, now, little Onna, you do not want to hurt someone..."

"Yes, I do! I'm going to kill you, you little bastard! No one calls _me_ a whore!"

He winced, and squeezed her wrists slightly in warning. "Onna, knock it off!" he barked. "Your screeches are hurting my ears."

"Good!" she screamed back, trying to get her arms free. "Let go, damn you!"

He smirked and pinned her back to the refrigerator, pressing her hands above her head and holding them with a hand. "No," he purred, kissing her suddenly.

She continued to struggle furiously, her leg kneeing him in the groin, catching him unprepared, and he grunted at the sudden pain, releasing her mouth. He stared at her in complete shock, his hand gripping her knee to prevent another such action. "I hate you! Let me go!"

He growled at her loudly, kissing her roughly again, demanding her response, his hand moving from her knee to behind, and forcing her leg around his hip as he pressed himself to her. She continued to struggle, the wild movements inflaming the Saiyajin further and he suddenly pulled her from the refrigerator and pinned her to the floor with his legs, his hand still holding her arms above her head, as the other worked on removing her robe.

"Damn it, Vejiita! No! Stop it! I'm not in the mood!" she screamed at him, suddenly a bit frightened. If she didn't know better, fighting him was turning him on. Although, she shouldn't have been surprised, he was a warrior, a prince of warriors, and she suspected it was possibly a common Saiyajin reaction. But she wasn't Saiyajin, and it was scaring her.

He growled loudly, yanking off the rest of her robe, kissing her again roughly. A small whimper from the woman beneath him made him pause and release her mouth to look down at her. His eyes widening when he looked into her wide, frightened blue ones. He took a deep breath, calming himself forcefully and leaned down to kiss her neck gently, still not releasing her, but not proceeding further either. He had forgotten she was human and not Saiyajin, that mating with her would always have to be gentle. She was too fragile, too human, even if she acted Saiyajin most of the time. Humans did not use fights as a type of foreplay as many warrior races did, and he should have remembered that. Humans mated gently, more so than any other race he had encountered, not that he had much experience in any other race's mating habits outside of warriors, but he should have known better. Saiyajin, while they had mated tenderly at times, could also be brutal in their mating, and had enjoyed it immensely.

Guilt began to swell within him, and moaned slightly against her. She was shaking slightly, and he winced, nuzzling her neck. "Gomen nasai, Buruma," he murmured, nipping her gently. "Gomen nasai..."

She panted softly below him, forcing a deep breath and calm herself. When he whispered his apology, she blinked in shock, and relaxed. "Vejiita-"

"Shhhh," he told her softly, kissing her neck again. "Gomen nasai, Buruma. I forgot myself."

"Vejiita-"

"Hush, let me speak," he whispered, still kissing and nipping at her neck gently. "I should have remembered you are human, Onna. I forgot myself, and I am sorry. I should have remembered you are not Saiyajin."

"Vejiita-"

"Shhhh," he mumbled, still gently kissing her throat. "I am sorry I frightened you, Onna. You should never have had cause to fear me, and I gave you one. Gomen nasai," he whispered, nuzzling her softly. "Hate me if you wish, I deserve that. I almost..." His voice broke slightly then, and he cut himself off, leaning his forehead against the floor beside her head. "Gomen nasai," he murmured again, releasing her arms and moving his body off her. He settled beside her, on his side, his head still leaning against her neck, his hands carefully avoiding contact with her.

Buruma was in a sort of shocked daze as he continued to whisper apologies into her hair. He wasn't acting like the Vejiita she knew. She blinked rapidly, staring up as he murmured to her quietly, and smiled softly. _He really does care for me..._ "Vejiita, it is okay." It was hard to stay mad at the proud warrior when pride seemed to be the furthest thing from his mind at the moment.

Frowning at her words, he growled something softly before speaking quietly again, "No, Onna. Do not forgive me so easily."

"Vejiita, I'll forgive what I want to. It is understandable, and I'm not angry anymore. It's fine."

"No... You may not be angry, but you fear me," he snarled out.

She forced a smile and rolled over to her side, staring into his dark eyes. "No, I was a bit scared for a moment there, but nothing scares me for long. You should know that by now."

He glared at her angrily. "Onna-"

"Hush, let me speak now," she told him quietly. "You and I may not be staying together after we get out of here, but we both need to remember we are of different races and cultures. I got a reminder of that today, just as you did. It is fine. No harm done, Vejiita. We are not the same, and we may have a few misunderstandings now and then. It will happen, probably quite often. It's something we need to deal with and learn to accept about each other. Because even if we are no longer together after this, you and I will be living together for quite a while."

He nodded slightly and kisses her lips softly. "Forgive me..."

"Already did, Vejiita," she murmured, kissing him back just as tenderly.

"Thank you," he said softly, moving away from her. "Let's pick up our mess, hmmm?"

She giggled and nodded. "Yes, broken dishes all over the room are serious health hazards to someone with bare feet."

He snorted. "Not to me."

Slapping him playfully, she rose to her feet, staring down at the Saiyajin no Ouji who was still lying on the floor staring up at her. "Come on, lazy bastard. Move it!"

He rolled his eyes and pulled himself up. "As you wish, bitch."

"Hey!"

**x**

"I'm done!"

Vejiita snorted at the blue-haired woman, shaking his head slightly. "What the hell is that?"

She shot him a smirk to rival his best, and turned back to her project. "Father wanted an old-fashioned bird house for his birthday, so I made him one. I'm just happy I have my capsules in here."

He frowned and padded up silently behind her, looking over her shoulder at the small wooden house that Buruma was currently in the process of painting lavender. "Bird house? Why the hell would a bird need a house?"

She giggled and dipped her brush in the paint again. "They like them, Vejiita. Well, some kinds do. And it attracts some very pretty ones into the yard. Mother and Father like them, even if Kitty likes to chase the really small ones, and since Father's birthday will happen two days after we are released, I figured I should finish this."

"Why are you making it purple?"

She shot him a glare. "It's lilac, jackass, and Dad likes the color!"

Snickering, he shook his head and moved over to the sink to grab a glass of water. "I see. Still looks purple to me."

"You're a macho pig so of course you can't tell the difference between shades!"

"Onna, when the hell would I need to know the difference between purple and lilac?"

She paused opened mouth, and got an odd look on her face before she suddenly cracked up. "Oh, I suppose you have a point. But I can just see the battles if you did! 'Hey, Vejiita, nice blue spandex,'" Buruma mimicked in a low voice. "'It is not blue, moron, it is cerulean!'" she answered herself in a surprisingly Vejiita-like voice. She grinned and started laughing again. "That would be funny to see though!"

He snorted and took her paintbrush from her hand. "Yeah, to you maybe," he told her irritably before he dipped the brush in the light purple - no, _lilac_ - paint and smirked at her.

Watching him in confusion, Buruma suddenly felt a bit nervous. "What are you doing?"

He suddenly moved his hand up and brushed it over her cheek, leaving a thick line of paint on her flawless skin. "That."

She gaped at him, completely floored that he had done that before she growled loudly, grabbed her other paintbrush and returned the favor. She then returned his satisfied smirk. "An eye for an eye."

Frowning slightly, he gave her a mock glare and ran the brush over her other cheek. "Whatever that meant."

"It means," she purred, brushing his other cheek as well, "that whatever you do to me deserves the same thing done to you."

He chuckled and dipped the brush again. "Oh, really?" He gave her a wicked grin and painted a line over her chin.

She returned it, only adding a thick one down his chest. "You are being playful, Vejiita," she accused.

Snorting, he ripped off her shirt, to return the mark down her chest, right over her white bra. "No. The Saiyajin no Ouji is never playful."

"You are seriously arrogant you realize, right?"

He chuckled. "So I have been told. Many times," he said huskily, before snatching both brushes and setting them on the table. Grabbing her suddenly, he pulled her body to his slightly sweaty one, looking into her deep blue eyes that even now were darkening with passion.

"Does that not bother you? That people think you're a conceited, arrogant bastard?" she whispered back, trembling slightly.

He shook his head, nuzzling her neck. "Why would it? I do not care what others think of me. Pride is all I had for many years, and the only thing that Furiza could not strip from me, despite his every effort to do so. I will not relinquish it now for a bunch of weak human fools who would despise me anyway."

"They don't hate you," she panted softly, arching her neck slightly as he began to nibble and kiss down it slowly.

"They do, Onna. And the feeling is mutual. I do not care about their moronic opinions, or anyone else's for that matter." He nibbled on her shoulder gently.

"I think there is someone's opinion that matters to you," she told him softly.

He snorted and ran his hands over her rear, pulling her towards his very obvious arousal, still kissing and brushing his tongue and teeth over her shoulders and collarbone. "Then you would be wrong," he breathed out against her.

"Oh, really? You mean to tell me you do not care about my opinion of you?" she asked.

He paused in his ministrations, and growled quietly, moving his hips against her. "...perhaps..." He brushed his lips over hers gently, purring to her softly. "Are you still sore?" he asked in a low murmur.

She nodded but held him to her. "Yes, but... I think I can ignore it..."

He smirked at her and lifted her effortlessly into his arms, walking softly towards the large bed and setting her on it gently. "Gently then," he told her, stripping her of her clothes.

**x**

Buruma woke up to a nice warm feeling, and a smile appeared on her face. It had been an odd day. Then again, it had been odd since the beginning of their captivity in the room. She sighed softly and glanced at her watch, blinking in surprise as she noticed the complete darkness. "Vejiita?"

"Hn," he grunted from beneath her, his chest vibrating against her naked flesh.

"What time is it?"

"Hmmm, eight."

"Hungry?"

"Hn," he grunted, nuzzling her hair. "Always."

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you. How can you always know what time it is?"

He shrugged. "Something I learned while with Furiza. Saiyajin and other warrior races can learn that because we tend to be more aware of ourselves than you humans. I'm sure the human warriors can do it as well."

"Ah..."

He chuckled. "Cook. I am getting very hungry now."

She slapped him playfully as she rolled off him and onto her feet beside the bed. "Fine, fine. Impatient Saiyajin."

He snorted, and watched her throw on another robe - the other had been destroyed earlier - and walk sexily towards the kitchen. He felt the familiar peace settle inside of him and sighed softly to himself. He should not have mated her in the first place, he decided. After they got out, he'd have to make damn sure to stay away from her. This... feeling would destroy him.

**x**

After dinner, both captives of the mysterious room crawled back into bed. It was getting late, and while neither said anything, the both felt the need for cuddle time. Buruma didn't know why, but she felt as if Vejiita needed it right then, that something was bothering him. She didn't ask, however, knowing he would prefer not to talk about it. She snuggled into his side, and he wrapped the arm around her, pulling her towards him. Laying her head on the shoulder there, she sighed happily and closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of complete bliss she felt.

"This is nice," she murmured softly.

He grunted, but nuzzled her head softly and placed a gentle kiss on her hair. She was a bit worried about how things would be when they were released from the room, but didn't dwell on it. What was the use of worrying before it happened?

She couldn't help but feel a bit of trepidation though, no matter how hard she forced the thoughts from her mind. And with those thoughts, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**x**

**AN:** Um, don't mind the Japanese up there, I had fun, and they are insults. I'm a bit brain dead on insults you know.

Lovies!


	11. Day Ten

**Thin Lines**  
_By Selenity Jade  
Day Ten_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own and will never own DBZ, no matter how much I wish I could. ;

**Notes**: Yes, people. After how many years – four I think – I finally wrote a new chapter on this. Please be semi-gentle, it HAS been a long time since I've written on this story, and while I've reread it, I might have mistakes in continuity. Okay? Feel free to point them out, though. Also, remember that I'm updating my fics in the order people ask me to, so if you want something updated and it's not on my updating list – on my profiles at FFnet, MMorg, and others – then email or review and let me know, alright?

So onward to the NEW chapter of Thin Lines.

**X**

She felt fingers push back her hair before she was dumped onto the floor, the sudden bright light stinging her eyes. She glared up immediately to find the Saiyajin no Ouji laughing at her.

"Vejiita!"

He smirked, sliding out of the bed. He was – as usual – without any clothing, but she was too angry to appreciate the view. "You would not wake up."

"So that calls for throwing me out of the bed?" she demanded.

"Yes."

She made a disgusted sound. "I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, actually I do."

"Really."

"Yes!"

"Then why do you continue to jump me?"

"_Me_ jump _you_?" she exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes."

"You pompous ass! You're the one who can't keep his hands to himself!"

"I can; I just don't want to."

"And the difference is?"

He simple smirked at her again before prodding her with his foot. "Breakfast, Onna."

She gave him a withering glare. "Say please."

Arching an eyebrow, he snorted. "Now."

"You learned how to use the oven and stuff, why do you need _me_ to cook for you?"

"It is beneath-"

"Vejiita!"

He glowered. "Onna..."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "No. You can cook it. You learned how. I want to eat _your_ cooking for once."

"No."

"Well then, we'll both starve," she stated with a stretch. She then got to her feet, grabbed her laptop from the dresser, and crawled back into bed.

"Onna!"

"'Onna!'" Buruma mimicked. "I said no, Vejiita."

He growled at her.

Opening her computer, she replied, "Making dog noises at me isn't going to make me change my mind."

She could almost hear his blink of surprise. He was such a spoiled brat sometimes. "Fine, I wasn't _that_ hungry to begin with," his irritated answer came before she heard him stomp to the other side of the room.

She hid a smirk. _I wonder how long this will last._

**X**

She realized something was wrong when a loud thud actually shook the wall she was leaning against and Vejiita then started to curse. She glanced up and blinked.

"Son-kun?"

Goku looked up from where he was nearly indented into the nearly indestructible wall. He looked pained – or constipated – but she was willing to guess pained as Vejiita's fist was planted in his ribs.

"I thought I told you not to come in here!" Vejiita roared.

_Being hungry must make Saiyajin _really _grumpy_, she mused to herself.

"But Vejiita, I had to!"

"Is the planet going to explode?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then you should have come in four more days!"

"But Yamucha-"

"I don't care, Kakarotto!"

"But he's upset-"

"I don't care!"

"He wants to see Buruma-"

"Hell no!"

"He's going to get Kami-"

"I don't care!"

"And Kami will probably-"

"What?"

Buruma rolled her eyes. "Could you perhaps let Son-kun finish speaking before you interrupt him, Vejiita? Son-kun, what's up with Yamucha?"

"He is really worried about you being stuck in here and is about to go to Kami to ask to be admitted to check up on you. I think he believes Vejiita might kill you or something. He said even he'd kill you if he had to be stuck in a room with y-"

"HEY! That insensitive jerk!" Buruma exploded.

"And then when Kuririn pointed out that he'd rather blast himself than be stuck in a room with-"

"That bald freak!"

"Yamucha started to _really_ worry about you, so he told me if I didn't bring him in, he'd ask Kami or find some other way in."

Buruma growled.

Vejiita chuckled. "Because those human fools are too weak to handle a spitfire like her, they assume I am as well?"

"Well," Goku put in, actually thinking before he finished that sentence.

"I see," Buruma put in angrily. "You can tell Yamucha that I am perfectly alright, I'm having a lovely time, and he can kiss my ASS!"

"Now, Buruma-"

"No, Son-kun. He thinks he can come in here after _insulting_ me like that? No! If that is what he thinks of me, then he can just go on wondering if I'm dead or alive! I don't care! Tell him I'm screwing Vejiita seven times a day, even! Go ahead, do it!" she screamed at the poor Saiyajin messenger.

Vejiita growled. "No, do not do that."

"Why not!" Buruma snapped, whirling on the smaller warrior in a whirlwind of blue hair and fiery rage.

"Because of what we talked about earlier."

"You guys actually talked?" Goku wondered absently.

Vejiita grunted. "Kakarotto, we do not mate continuously, you realize, correct?"

"Vejiita!" Buruma nearly whined. "But he deserves to be hurt-"

"No, Onna."

"Do you think that badly of me too!" she demanded in a voice choked with tears. It really hurt, to hear her lifelong friends didn't even really _like_ her at all, and now Vejiita...

"No, damn you, that is not what I meant!"

"You hate me!"

"I do not!"

"Guys?" Goku tentatively put in.

"You do! You're ashamed you and I screwed like rabbits all week; you hate me and find me as annoying as they do! Just admit it!"

"I do not!"

"You do so!"

"Damn it, Onna, would I have fucked you into unconsciousness all week if I _hated_ you!"

Goku colored faintly. "Um, guys?"

"Yes! You're sick that way! Twisted, and angry, and you hate everyone!"

"What the hell does that have to do with me hating you?"

"You hate _everyone_ and I'm easier to hate, as even my friends – who are supposed to like me – hate me!"

"Onna, would you shut up? You're about the only being on this planet I can stand, and I already told you that! Why would those fools hating you have _anything_ to do with _me_ hating you!"

"Because they're supposed to _like_ me!" Buruma nearly wailed.

"HEY!"

Both the Saiyajin no Ouji and the blue-haired woman he mated with glanced at the normally calm warrior who yelled – once again.

"You two call this getting _along_?" the larger Saiyajin questioned in amazement. "The only thing different now is that you keep bringing up sex!"

"And I didn't call him a monkey," Buruma felt inclined to point out.

Goku sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I don't care what's going on, but Yamucha wants to come in and I'm going to bring him in, so I suggest you two get dressed, or something."

"He's going to see there's only one bed, Son-kun. He's going to guess something's going on. He knows I wouldn't sleep on the floor, and he knows Vejiita's pride wouldn't let him give the bed up."

"Improvise. Get dressed, Buruma, you're half naked, and that's a bigger clue."

The blue-haired mechanic rolled her eyes. "Give me twenty minutes."

"Fine," the larger warrior agreed hastily and winked out of the room.

Vejiita crossed his arms over his chest. "Can I kill him?"

Buruma rolled her eyes. "No," she stated firmly before hurriedly gathering clothes from the dresser.

Exactly twenty minutes later, Buruma was fully dressed and seated at the kitchen table with her laptop. Vejiita was scowling in a corner, and she wasn't sure if it was from jealousy or irritation.

A small displacement of air heralded her boyfriend and her best friend's arrival. She glanced up at the two men, and even as angry as she was, she couldn't help the smile that spread over her face. She _had_ missed Yamucha.

"See, Yamucha? She's fine like I told you," Goku said, though no one was paying attention to him.

Yamucha took in the sight of his girlfriend almost eagerly, never even glancing towards the irate Saiyajin. He never saw the smaller warrior's eyes narrow dangerously, so thus couldn't have predicted what came soon after.

"Hello, Yamucha."

He grinned – obviously relieved and happy to see her – and rushed over to the table. He wrapped his muscular arms around her, lifted her from the chair, and squeezed her gently but with enough force she had to fight for air.

She couldn't help laughing. "I see I was missed."

"I was worried," the tall human warrior stated against her blue tresses.

"Well, I'm alive, as you can see."

"I see that," the dark-haired man stated softly, pulling back just enough to glance down at her face.

She tensed as he started to lean down for a kiss. A sudden wave of guilt flooded her, not because she slept with Vejiita, but because she was about to kiss Yamucha in front of him...

She didn't have more than a few seconds before she was jerked away from the amorous man and nearly flung against a wall. She blinked, glancing towards where she had been standing to find a furious Vejiita growling up at her boyfriend in an absolute rage.

**X**

Vejiita nearly strangled him.

"Don't ever come near her!" the small Saiyajin raged.

Three pairs of eyes blinked at him in complete shock and bafflement.

"Vejiita," Buruma began but was silenced by a swift glower in her direction.

"Now, Vejiita," Goku also tried, but was roughly pushed towards the other end of the room by the smaller warrior.

"What?" was Yamucha's confused question.

"Stay away from her," Vejiita repeated slowly, enunciating every word. "Don't even look at her."

Vejiita always knew – somewhere inside anyway – that he was a very jealous man. He had always been jealous of Kakarotto's strength, or anyone's strength if they could best him, but it wasn't until he saw that _worm_ touch _HIS_ mate that he realized he was jealous of the weak human warrior. He had perhaps always been jealous of that man, for being with a woman like _her_ while he had been alone. He had known he always thought the human weakling didn't deserve someone like her, but he hadn't realized it was because he wanted her for himself. It wasn't until he nearly saw that _human_ kiss the woman he had spent the last week mating that he realized just how badly he was trapped by her.

Could he even leave the planet now, knowing this human would be on it with her, while he was alone and gone? After all, this _maggot_ had all of his woman's childhood, all of her secrets and her passions, and he barely knew her. She was human; he was not. Would a bond work completely that way? Would it ensure she'd be there when he finally returned for her?

Would it pain only him to leave?

Suddenly, he hated her. He hated her, he hated the human idiot, he hated Kakarotto, and he hated himself.

He had just revealed the one weakness he had ever admitted to both rivals. One was a rival for power; the other a rival for his mate.

The human was an idiot, but Vejiita had to admit privately that he was even stupider for revealing it all.

"Whoa, Vejiita, I was just kissing my girlfriend," the fool said, oblivious to the end.

"Not anymore," Vejiita stated almost absently as his mind raced to come up with an excuse for his behavior.

"Yamucha, perhaps we should-" Goku put in hastily before being cut off.

"You have a thing for her yourself, Vejiita?" Yamucha demanded, crosses arms over his chest. "For all your attention to any member of the opposite sex, I figured you were a eunuch or gay."

Vejiita glowered for a second longer before he burst into that loud, maniacal laughter. "You really are such a fool, human."

"What?"

"Son-kun," Buruma urgently hinted at her friend.

"Right. Yamucha, we should probably go. Buruma wouldn't survive a battle between you two in this room."

"But-"

"No, you saw she's alright, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"See? Say goodbye, Buruma," Goku ordered, gripping Yamucha's arm in preparation for their departure.

"I'll see you in a few days, Yamucha," the blue-haired woman said with a small worried smile.

"Alright," the warrior grudgingly replied before he disappeared from the room.

Buruma swung on Vejiita. "What _was_ that?"

Vejiita actually managed an innocent look. "What was what?"

"That!"

"What?"

"Damn it, Vejiita-"

He smirked suddenly and gripped her wrist, pulling her towards his cement-hard chest. "Nothing to discuss, Onna. Just drop it."

"But-"

"Shut up," he ordered. When she opened her mouth to yell or scold him, he kissed her.

It was a _very_ effective way to shut her up.

**X**

She rested her cheek against his shoulder as they stared at the large screen television. She didn't know why she hadn't bothered to wish for _that_ instead of just her laptop. A nice DVD player and a large television and she was in heaven. Of course, Vejiita wanted to watch things with explosions while she wanted to watch the new romantic comedy that just came out, but they compromised. They watched a horror flick that revolved around a man and his new girlfriend.

And it had plenty of explosions.

She could feel Vejiita eat with his left hand – she had finally caved and made him something to eat, he was obnoxious when he was starving – and she felt her lips twitch slightly in a smile.

Of all the years she had dated Yamucha, they had never had such a calm evening as the one she and Vejiita had just shared. Yamucha always wanted to go off with friends or to play baseball, and she had always been eager to leave him for her next invention or for her beauty sleep.

However, with Vejiita, she just wanted to _be_ with him. She had pleadingly told Vejiita she was too sore for sex today, he wasn't angry or offended like Yamucha had been when she told him she had wanted to wait until they got married. In fact, he had smirked – as if she had paid him a wonderful compliment! – and suggested she rest up for tomorrow because he would make up for her 'laziness' then. She suspected he was really letting her rest because he didn't want to hurt her.

She closed her eyes, letting the movie play on, and just savored being with this surly, short, foul-mouthed, hateful, and angry alien man because in a few days time, she knew he'd leave the planet to train for the cyborgs.

She wondered sleepily why they hadn't bothered to let the passion between them develop this way earlier and before she realized it, she was sound asleep, protectively cradled in his hard embrace.

**X**

**AN:** Well, I don't know if I even like this chapter, but amazingly enough, it is NOT a lemon! waves hands And yes, people, it IS a new chapter. Brand new. Newly written. Not edited to death and making me cross-eyed either.

Lovies!


End file.
